Of Gods And Ghosts
by KareBear1965
Summary: Bella is the US government's best assassin. She accidently learns about the world of vampires and, luckily for her, how to kill them. Her new knowledge has left her a target, putting her on the vampires' hit list. Full Summary inside. This is a Reposting
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I want to thank TheUnderStudy for her great work on making this even better. I hope you all enjoy my new twisted tale. Since this is a reposting after me taking it down TheUnderStudy is no longer on my team, but I still will like to give her credit for the work she did and Thank new beta for re-going over this story and fixing any errors that were missed the first time around.**

**Full Summary: **_Bella is the US government's best assassin. She accidently learns about the world of vampires and, luckily for her, how to kill them. Her new knowledge has left her a target, putting her on the vampires' hit list. Follow her as she fights to survive and struggles to find some allies against her new enemy. Will she find them and what happens when she discovers her soul mate in The God of War._

Chapter 1

I'm hiding once again. I can't believe all that I have learned over the past year. You would have thought someone like me would have been prepared for what I found in Italy. I have been a top agent for the US government for five years. I am the youngest assassin in the history of the US. I am the best at what I do, and I always get what I want. I am not your ordinary assassin; I am also an intel analyst.

As a small child, I went to live with my dad after my mom went wacky and ended up in the loony bin. Charlie is the town's Chief of Police. When he was home, the only thing, he liked to do was watch sports. I found sports bored me so much, I started reading. I read anything I could get my hands on. By the time I was in middle school, I was sure that the world was filled with mythical creatures, just waiting for us to discover that they were real. I also got into books about assassins, spies, and secret agents. By the time I was in high school, I knew I wanted to be a secret agent. So I did all my research on how to be the best. I graduated at the top of my class and was off to Yale. There I received my Bachelor's degree in history, then went on to Law school, where I also graduated at the top of my class.

I then applied to both the CIA and FBI to see which agency might accept my application. It was the CIA that accepted me, and I went on to train at their top facility in Quantico, VA. I studied to be an intel analyst, while learning every form of martial arts and trained on all weapons that were available. I excelled in all my classes and soon was out in the field. My main objective was always intel first and if discovered; I was to kill and not be seen.

When I was doing my weapons training, I found I loved the feel of a Katana in my hands. For those that don't understand what a Katana is, I will explain it the best I can. A Katana is a Japanese Samurai sword. They are still made the traditional way, so they still have the sharpest blade known to man. The one I carry today, I had specially made for myself by the premier maker in Japan. He also crafted my Garrote, which is a very fine, hardened steel thread. I trained for many months with both of my weapons, cutting through anything from watermelons to mannequins made of the hardest plastics, as well as different hard stones, such as granite and marble.

I have heard rumors about an assassin they call the American Geisha. I have a feeling they are talking about me. I feel that part of this name came from my weapons. I guess I got this term because no one knows what I look like and back in the Shogun era, the Geisha was not only a prostitute, but one of the most effective assassins known. The only real difference is that I am not a prostitute.

The first two years I only made one or two kills, but by the third year, I had taken out more of the enemy, then secure the intel. The world has been at war for many years, as we all remember what happened on September 11th. It changed how each country saw the other. At first, we thought it was only Al-Qaeda terrorists and the Taliban we needed to worry about, but we soon learned there was more at play, and that is where I came in.

My dad thinks I am just a lawyer that works for the government. If he knew what I did to keep him safe from harm, I think he would have a heart attack and die. Most of my life he was my protector. He was the one who taught me how to shoot, starting at age seven. I could handle almost anything, but these days I only carry two weapons with me. They are the only ones that are effective against my new enemy. I would lose my mind, let alone my life, if I did not have my Katana and Garrote.

My new enemy is one that most people would not believe was real. I was on assignment in Italy last year, when I ran into to my first one, and soon I was on their hit list. I guess it's against their law for a mere human to know they exist.

I remember back in middle school when I started to believe in mythical creatures. And yes, vampires were one I thought could exist. They are nothing like what books or movies portray them as. Their skin is very hard, almost like stone. You can't kill them with a stake through the heart. There is only one-way to kill a vampire; you have to dismember them and burn them to ashes. I have found that I can do this with my Katana or my Garrote. I go for the head it makes it easier for me.

_Flash Back_

_Venice, Italy, the city of water. I was standing in Piazza San Marco heading towards Saint Mark's Basilica when I saw him. He was dressed in the finest Italian suit money could buy. The sky was overcast that day. I could tell something was different about him. He looked like a young man, but when I heard him speak into his cell phone; he spoke as if he was hundreds of years old._

_I started watching him to figure him out. The first thing I noticed were his eyes being a murky brown. Upon further inspection, I soon realized that they were contacts. His skin was way too pale for someone of Italian descent. He was almost as pale as someone who had died._

_That was when I figured out he was a vampire, not __a __human. However, he looked nothing like what I had read about or saw in a movie; that only means most of that stuff is fiction. I made the mistake of saying vampire out loud to myself. He turned and looked at me. _

_He looked like he was concentrating on something when I saw a rolling cloud come over the Piazza. The people around me were just standing there doing nothing. People were panicking saying they could not see. I soon realized this was some kind of weapon; something used to disable his prey easily. And oh yes, I said prey. For some reason, the cloud did not affect me. The look on his face when he realized it didn't work, was one of pure astonishment. I knew I needed to get out of there. The closest and the only way out, would be the Grand Cannel. Luckily, for me, it ran right up to the Piazza._

_I dove in and stayed underwater as long as possible. I found a tunnel, which had air pockets. If anything I read in books held true, he would be fast and have good hearing, which I had just discovered. _

_I learned in my training even the best-trained dog could not follow its prey or target through water. Yes, some dogs are trained to find people in water, but they are cadavers, not living humans. I followed the tunnel until I found another opening and made my way back to my hotel, so I could get my stuff and get out of Venice. This would be the first and only mission I would fail at, as I was going underground for a while._

_A few months later, back in the States, I was in a bar hidden from view listening to a couple of vampires talk about "The One that Knows". I found out, I was wanted dead or alive by a group calling themselves the Volturi._

_Somehow, I got the guts to corner the small one when they left the bar, both heading in different directions. Wrapping my Garrote around her slender neck, I was able to get the information I needed. The Volturi, were the leaders of the vampire world, and they set all the laws. _

_The tighter my Garrote got; it slowly made its way through the vampire's hard skin. This vampire was stupid. Once her head was severed, she asked for me to please not light her on fire. Oh, what a big mistake she made._

_I soon learned my Garrote, and my Katana sever their heads. So, along with my trusty Zippo, I had a way of protecting myself from my new enemy. _

_End of Flash Back_

Over this past year, I had killed nine vampires and learned vital information from all of them. I was the most-wanted person in both worlds right now, as they had figured out I was the American Geisha. With me going underground to hide from my new enemy, my old enemies had no idea I was no longer in the picture, as their personnel were still being killed.

My hair is now dyed and I wear contacts to hide my chocolate eyes. I was just barely staying one step in front of my would-be-killers. One piece of information had given me my only hope of survival; there was a group of vampires that didn't feed off humans. So now I was looking for the ones with golden eyes, hoping__they would be willing to protect me

As I hid once again in some underwater cave, I started to wonder if the golden eyes were even real. I had questioned the last few vamps I killed, and they said they never heard of the golden eyes. However, I did need to watch out for the one they all feared, known as The God of War.

I knew I needed to lay low for a while before I headed off once again looking for the golden eyes. This last one got too close, and I heard him report back to someone he referred to as the 'Major'. I did not even try to kill him; I knew from the way he held himself, he was a trained fighter and with his size and speed; I would be dead before I got the first strike in.

I had been staying in areas with large bodies of water, so I had safe places to hide. I was slowly making my way to Washington State to make sure they had not figured out my true identity. I needed to make sure my dad was alright. I was scared to use a phone as they could be traced so easily. I used only cash when I had the need to buy anything.

This underwater cave I was in right now, was just outside of Astoria, Oregon. I figured if I stayed there a day, maybe two, I could make it up the coast to La Push and soon after, cheek on my dad.

I found myself thinking about all of my training and how each step had helped me keep myself alive. I remembered learning how water and mud could diffuse a person's smell, making them almost untraceable. Yet a trained tracker would know these steps and learn ways around them. I was so glad I had also taken Scuba diving training and how to hold my breath for longer periods of time. This all helped in the tunnels and underwater caves I found along the coast. I was not sure how much longer I could keep hiding and running from this enemy. I was scared I would lose my life before I found the golden eye vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, I want to thank my Beta for her job on this chapter. **

Chapter 2

Peter's POV

I got the call from the Major two months ago to track a human, which not only knows about us, but has found away to kill us. From what the Major told me, Alec ran into her in Venice, and his mist had no effect on her. On top of that, he lost her somehow.

It's seemed odd to me that a mere human could evade us for as long as she has. Not even the Volturi's own tracker could get a fix on her. So now, after ten months of the guard trying to capture her themselves, they called in the God of War to capture her.

I was given a picture to help me identify her. It was a painting really, done from the memories Aro got from Alec's mind. Alec had also noticed her unique scent, and every known Vampire had been told to capture her and bring her back to Italy.

That was then. Now, the order was to just to kill on sight. I picked up her scent in New England and followed her around the coast to the gulf and down to the Panama Cannel_,_ and up the west coast. I had to give her this much, the girl was good. She knew how to use the waterways to cover her scent.

Rumors, has it, she had been known as the American Geisha for the past couple of years. She was an assassin that never left a trace and from the painting, I was shown, this Assassin and would be vamp killer, held a beauty that I had never seen in a human.

Under normal circumstances, I worked along with my wife, but I could not take a chance on losing her. She was what held me to this world. She did meet up with me each, and every time I seemed to lose this Assassin. We would spend a few days reconnecting before I tried to pick up the Assassin's scent again.

Here, I stand on a beach in Astoria, Oregon where I have lost her scent once again. I have gone all the way down to the Mexican border all the way up to the Canadian border trying to re-pick up her scent. If I knew where she was heading,then I would be able to cut her off_._ Maybe she was trying to go someplace more familiar, more like home. However, no one knows her name, so we couldn't locate her family.

My phone rings and I reach for it.

"Yes, Major," I answer knowing full well who it is.

"Tell me Captain, how is it that you lost her once again?" he asked.

"Shit Major, you tell me. The pixie told you I lost her again."

"The pixie, asyouso call,hercan't see you when you are close to her, but she saw you pacing the beach. So I put two and two together."

"It seems that she took to the water again a few miles from here, but I can't find any trace of her. Does anyone have a clue how she can dodge our gifted vampires?"

"No clue, only speculations."

"And those are?"

"That she is a shield and knows how to use it. The Volturi wants her dead now and not before some stupid rogue turns her and uses her against them. I have never seen them this nervous before and over a mere human. It's unheard of."

"We know she can't stay in the water forever, so I am staking out this beach. I am hoping I can draw her out. I would love to have a chat with her before I kill her."

"You and I both. Promise me that I get to talk with her and we both get to do away with her."

"Major, you know full well that I always follow your orders and from the start, you said capture her and detain her until you reached us."

"You're a good man Captain."

He hung up the phone before I could even reply. He was the one that the Volturi was paying to do this job, but the Major, being who he is sent me. He knew full well that I had never failed him, and I swore I wouldn't fail him now.

The wind changed directions for just a second, and I picked up her scent. I ran to the water edge to see if I could see her. I walked the beach for hours and still never came cross her scent again. Damn! I wish we didn't have to kill her. She would make one hell of a vampire, if turned.

**Bella's POV**

Why couldn't vamps sleep, so I could slip by this one? He has been on my tail for the past two months. In the past, it was never the same one trailing me. I have heard him on the phone a few times, and each time he has been talking to someone he refers to as 'Major'.

I need to check on my dad and also check in with my contacts in Washington D.C. It's the only way I can keep my job. They know I am on the run; however, they want me to check in every few months. I am thankful that I still have a job.

I check the air tank that I had. It showed that it was almost empty. I would be lucky to get to the Columbia River. I knew that I could use the mud from the river to mask my scent, get a little farther up the cost, and hopefully find a place I could buy another air tank.

I decided it was best that I didn't even surface to see where the vamp was. I suited up and took off following the coast line. I have been swimming for a few minutes when the water took on a new feel. "Shit!" I thought to myself as I felt the water break hard. I should have known a storm was rolling in.

I tried to go deeper and out father away from the rocks, but I felt myself being tossed around by the rip tide that I seemed to have gotten caught in. The last thing I remember was being thrown into the rocks.

**Thank you all that has put this story one alerts and or favorites as well as reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is our weekly update. I am having so much fun with this story. Thank you TheUnderStudy for all your hard work at making this better and I also need to thank Maria.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's POV**

Being an Empath made it hard to take a humans life. I had struggled with it for a hundred plus years, while I lived and fought for Maria. I was thankful that my brother Peter, and his mate came back for me. I traveled with them for a few years, before I had met Alice. She taught me a better way of living and said she saw us together, as mates. I, like a fool, believed her. It was not until a decade later when Peter and Charlotte came to visit that I learned she was lying to me.

Charlotte was gifted. She could see the different threads that connect us all to this great world of ours. Alice called Char a liar saying she has been fooling us all on her gift. Char screamed that it's Alice that was lying because she doesn't want to face the fact that she had lied to me these past ten years. Alice lost limbs that day before Edward and his ability to read minds, settled the fight. Alice was no match for Charlotte in a fight.

The one thing Char did say was that, we were all connected by either a white thread, which represents friendship, or silver ones, which shows family. She also said that gold threads were woven between Carlisle and Esme, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. This color signified the pair were soul mates.

I had known from the time I had bitten Charlotte all those years ago, that her and Peter had that gold thread. It was not until they had come back for me that I learned about the silver thread that wove the three of us together as family.

From that day forward, Alice and I were just friends with benefits you can say. The girl was wild in the sack, and I couldn't get enough of her. We both knew this would end if and when either of us found our soul mates.

Every couple of years, Peter and Char would visit, always reminding me that my mate was out there. They always urged that I should be looking for her instead of playing with the pixie. I hated how they both called Alice a pixie. Yes, she was small and full of energy, but to me, she was nothing like what I pictured a pixie to be.

I admired the man I called my father for his choice in diets. I struggled following it for many years, but for the past few; it has come to be as natural as the water, which flows down from the mountains.

Life was peaceful for us up until a few months ago. Rumors reached us that the vampire rulers of our kind. The Volturi, was hunting a human assassin. It baffled me that they were hunting a human and how does a human become an assassin of vampires?

When they called asking for my help, the first thing, I did was ask what has this human had done. Why was the Volturi asking for my help? I was blown away when Aro said that this human seemed to be gifted, as other gifts had no effect on her.

He said that he would email me an image of her he had painted from Alec's mind. When I got the email, it was addressed to 'The God of War'. I hate that title. I'd been in the Southern Wars for over a hundred years and got the name from how I fought in battle.

The picture was of the most beautiful woman, I have ever laid my eyes on. How could this petite woman be a killer of humans let alone vampires? You could tell that Alec got a very good look at her, and Aro captured what he had seen perfectly.

She couldn't be much taller than Alice, but her hair was long, braided, and hanging to the middle of her back. The deep, chocolate color of her eyes showed intelligence that not many eyes could capture. I found myself intrigued by this mere human, which has my world turned upside down.

I immediately called my brother to get his help. He was my second in command during the Southern Wars. I was the planner and teacher, but he was the tracker between us. He wasn't as gifted as Demetri, but even Demetri had already failed in tracking this human.

Peter gave me information that the Volturi had not told to me. As a nomad, he knew and heard more than I did living in one place, playing human. He told me she was known to have killed nine of our kind, three of which were guard members.

He was a little leery about going after her, but when I told him the amount of money, the Volturi had offered me; he jumped at it. Peter told me that he heard she was on the east coast. I told him just to keep in contact with me as much as possible.

I also told him to detain her until I was able to join him. I wanted… No; I needed to talk to her to find out how and why she'd been killing my kind.

I started having Alice follow Peter in her visions. I hoped we would learn more about this woman. However, as it turned out, she couldn't even see Peter. Apparently, if he was real close to her, Alice would be blocked. I knew the human could shut out gifted vamps and also anyone around her. This had to be the main reason why they want her dead.

If she was turned by someone wanting to go after the Volturi, she would be the best weapon. It made me wonder if she could shut out Edward and I as well.

Peter had followed her all around the East Coast, Gulf of Mexico, and lost her once again just outside of Portland. We have tried to figure out where she was headed, but we couldn't get a name. So we were in the dark as to the whereabouts of her family, which to me was the key to her capture.

**Charlotte's POV**

I was getting so fed up with not being with Peter. Since Peter was on the west coast, I decided I would go and stay with our brother Jasper in Forks, Washington. This way when he wanted to see me, I would be closer.

I had not talked to Peter in a few days, so I had no idea where he was. Last I knew; he was just outside of San Francisco. I ran from our little place outside of Reno. Knowing Forks was near the Washington coast, I decided it would be best to run up the coast line.

It started to storm just as I reached the Washington border. If I had been human, I wouldn't have seen her. It was the smell of fresh blood that drew me in at first. The wet suit she had on was torn to pieces.

Even though this woman was human, I could see the silver thread, which made us family. I could see a thin gold thread that meant her soul mate was close; they just had not met yet. When I saw her face, it was the face of our would-be assassin. I knew my brother wanted her alive, but she needed medical help now. We were most likely just a few hours south of Forks. I took out my phone and called my brother, as I didn't have Doc C's number in my phone. Jasper answered and put Doc C on the phone when I asked for him.

Doc C talked to me as they ran, telling me what I needed to do to keep her alive. I guess Jasper had called Peter, as he joined me soon afterwards. We found a little shack up the beach. It didn't have anything in it, but it was dry.

I knew I couldn't say anything about the threads just yet. I needed to find her soul mate. Peter knew me so well that he knew something was up and questioned me a few times while we waited for Doc and our brother to show up.

It felt like forever waiting for them. As soon as my brother, my maker, walked through the door, I saw the gold thread grow. _Shit!_ This assassin who was wanted dead by our rulers, was my brother's soul mate! I was going to have to keep this to myself for as long as possible and hope he would figure it out himself.

Carlisle gave me a list of stuff he needed. Peter went with me. All he wanted to do was get her stable enough so we could transport her up to Forks. As we were on our way back, Peter cornered me on my reactions about this assassin.

I cannot lie to him, so I told him the truth. However, I asked him to let our brother figure this out on his own. Peter couldn't help but smile, saying he had never seen someone more suited to be our brother's mate than this woman.

"I would kill to keep her alive," Peter said. We stopped the van, we had brought to transport her to Forks in comfort.

"I know and so will I," I answered.

We gave Carlisle the medical supplies he asked for. Jasper was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked

"He is walking the beach. Her scent and blood calls to him," Carlisle stated as he went back to working on our sister.

Peter and I went down to the beach to find Jasper pacing like a mad man. You could hear him talking to himself.

"Why me? Why this human?"

"Bro are you alright?" Peter asked him.

"No!" he yelled as he pushed Peter away from him.

"Chill out Jasper, what's going on?" Peter asked him.

"You know damn well what's going on," Jasper replied.

"Bro, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on," Peter said trying to get him to say it.

"That human, that assassin, is my soul mate. I can feel the pull towards her. How can this be? I am supposed to kill her. What if Carlisle can't save her?" he said as he sunk down into the wet sand.

"We will deal with all of this once Carlisle saves her. For now just be yourself," I told him.

I watched as he quickly got to his feet and took off running. I sent Peter to follow him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. I went back in to see if I could help Carlisle.

"She shouldn't be alive; the rock crushed most of her bones. She needs to have surgery," Carlisle stated.

"What hospital do we need to go to?" I asked.

"Aberdeen, which is about an hour North of where we are, would be best equipped," Carlisle explained to me.

"Can she make the drive there?" I asked.

"Not in a van. She could if it was an ambulance," he said.

"If we call for an ambulance, then we lose our prey," I told him.

"Yes, but it's the only way to save her life, unless we change her. That would bring the Volturi down on us, and I do not want that. I know the signs; I saw it in his face before he ran out of here. She is Jasper's mate? I know you can confirm this," He said.

"Yes she is his mate. I don't want to go to war with the Volturi any more than you do, but what choice do we have?" I asked him.

"I am good friends with the Chief of staff at the hospital. He will let me be on the case, and I can control who has access to her."

"Then we do what is best for her, and you're right. Changing her now is not really an option," I said taking out my phone and calling 911 to get an ambulance.

We came up with a cover story, if we ended up needing one. The police showed up first. One of the cops recognized her, as she was good friends with her father. Carlisle was shocked to learn that our assassin was the daughter of the Chief of Police in Forks.

As the paramedics loaded Isabella on to the ambulance, Carlisle made the call to the Chief to let him know about his daughter. Carlisle road in the ambulance and I drove the van. I called Peter, who was with Jasper.

"You have got to be shitting me. She was headed to Forks all this time," Jasper said.

The plan was that Jasper and Peter would go back to Forks, while Carlisle took care of Isabella. I felt her name was fitting for her as it means beautiful in Italian, and she definitely was very beautiful.

I was in the waiting room when the person I assumed to be her father came in. I told him I was the person who found her and that Carlisle was with her in surgery. He had been there for over an hour. Her father paced back and forth in the small waiting room. You could see his worry and his love for his daughter written all over his face.

**Thank you for all the favorites, and alerts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Twilight. Thank you to my beta team.**

Chapter 4

**Charlie's POV**

Once I got the call about Bella and her accident, I flew down highway 101 to the hospital. It still took me just a little over an hour to get there. I checked in with the nurses' station and was directed to a waiting room, where I saw a young lady, I've never seen.

She introduced herself as Doctor Cullen's niece. She told me she was the one that found Bella when her van had broken down, calling her uncle because he was a doctor. I paced back and forth for so long. I knew she was in good hands, as Doctor Cullen is one of the best surgeons in the states if not the world.

I have known for the past few years that Forks was lucky to have a doctor with such skill. I finally sat down when my legs wouldn't hold me up any longer. Once I sat down, I broke down, placing my elbows on my knees with my face in my hands. I sat there and cried. I couldn't lose my one and only child.

"Chief Swan, I know my uncle will do his best. Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?" I heard the young lady ask.

"You're so kind. Yes coffee sounds good," I answered back. I lifted my head to watch her walk out of the room to find me some coffee.

I looked at my watch and noticed I had been here for two hours. That meant she had been in surgery for over three hours. It was just a few moments later the young lady handed me a coffee.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffee, so here are some sugar and cream if you need it," she said sitting down a bowl on the table in front of where I was sitting.

"Thank you. It's Charlotte correct?" I asked.

"Yes, but please call me Char everyone else does," came her reply.

I was just getting ready to ask her a few more questions when Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Chief, I'll start with the good news. She made it through surgery and is in recovery right now. I won't lie to you; her left side seems to have taken the brunt of the impact. Her shoulder was dislocated, and I had to put three pins in her leg and one in her hip. I also had to take out her spleen. She lost a lot of blood, and we will have her in a medical induced coma for the next 72 hours, at least. It will give her body time to heal," Dr. Cullen explained.

"When can I see her?" was all I could ask.

"Once she is moved from recovery to her room," Dr. Cullen replied.

"One more question?" I asked looking at both of them before adding, "How did this happen? She is just a lawyer for the CIA."

"I can't answer that. All I know is that Char found her on the beach, and she was in a wet suit. There were signs of scuba gear," Dr. Cullen replied.

"Thank you for all you have done for her Dr. Cullen," I gratefully told him

"Chief Swan, please call me Carlisle. We've known each other for a few years," he replied.

"Then call me Charlie," I replied back.

"Charlie, I'll send a nurse to get you once we've moved her to her room. I'll be here until she is released to go home," and with that he left the room.

I sank back down into my chair. I kept shaking my head not understanding why my daughter was scuba diving in a storm. Why was she in Washington, when I thought, she was in Virginia? I guess these are questions my Bells will have to answer for me when she wakes up.

Char asked if she could come back and meet Bells when she woke up. I told her I had no problem with that. As she left the room, I sat there wanting to hold my daughter and protect her from all the wrongs of this world.

I see it in my job every day and hear it in the news; this world is going downhill fast. All I have ever wanted for my Bells is for her to find a good man, marry, and have kids. I thought that being a lawyer for the government would be a safe job for her. I know that she has been on an assignment outside our country and has been out of contact with me for a little over a year. I just don't understand why they sent her overseas so much. She is just a lawyer for God sakes.

I was in deep thought when the nurse came in to take me to her room. I followed behind her, listening to her as she explained what to expect.

I opened her room to see my Bells lying on a bed looking so small and frail, something my Bells never has been. She was covered in more bandages than I think I have seen in my whole life. She had a cast on her left leg that went up to include her hip.

I leaned over kissing her forehead, letting her know I was here. I sat down picked up her hand and just cried. Hours later a nurse came in to let me know visiting hours were over. She added that I was more than welcome to stay, as the doctor had said I could stay all night if I wanted to.

I choose to stay the night, because I did not want to leave my Bells' side. I slept in the chair listening to the sounds of the machines and the nurses each time they came in every few hours to double check on her. It was just after eight when Carlisle came in to check on me more than my daughter.

"Morning Charlie. She is doing just fine. So why don't you go grab some food. I took the liberty to book you a room at the inn. Go take a shower and then come back. She's not going anywhere," he said.

"Thank you, I think I will take you up on your offer. I could use a hot shower and a change of clothes," I said as I stood from my chair.

"I will call if there is any change in her condition," Carlisle said.

"Thank you. I'll hold you to that," I replied back to him.

I dropped by the local Wal-Mart before heading to the Inn to take a much needed shower and change my clothes. I stood under the water letting it relax my tired muscles. I will have to thank Carlisle again for this. I dried, dressed, and laid down on one of the beds for a bit. I closed my eyes telling myself that it would only be for a moment. That moment turned to be over two hours, but I couldn't complain. If I was going to spend long hours at the hospital with my Bells, I was going to need rest.

I drove back to the hospital, and the nurse said that there were no real changes. However, her vitals were getting stronger. I smiled and thanked her for her information before entering Bells' room. I took up my same spot holding her hand. It was getting late again when Carlisle brought me a plate of food telling me I needed to eat to keep up my strength. He also said he didn't want two Swans as patients. We both laughed at that, as I took the plate.

I would spend most of my time at the hospital and a few hours each day at the Inn. Carlisle kept me posted on his thoughts of how Bells was doing. It was twenty-four hours after they took her off the medicine that kept her asleep when she finally woke up.

Char had stopped by and was in the room talking quietly, when Bells first opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" she said in a voice that sounded hoarse.

I heard Char open the door and tell the nurse Bells was awake. I helped her sip some water as we waited. It wasn't long after Char had opened the door that Carlisle walked in.

"Ms. Swan it's so good to see you awake," Carlisle said while picking up her chart.

"Dad, can I talk to the doctor alone?" Bells said still sounding a little hoarse.

"Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to leave her side.

"Yes dad. Please," she begged.

I left reluctantly and not understanding why she wanted to talk to the doctor alone. She has always had a good head on her shoulders, so I needed to trust she had a good reason for this.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella can my niece stay?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I want to talk with both of you?" I replied.

"Let me start by introducing myself and my niece. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my niece Charlotte Whitlock," the doctor said.

"I know what you are. How can you be a real doctor?" I told him not understanding how he was a doctor.

"I figured that was the reason you asked your dad to leave. My family is different as we don't drink from humans. Well, except my niece here and her husband. However, they only drink from those that deserve to die," he informed me.

"What do you mean from people that deserve to die?" I asked not understanding, as no one deserves to die.

"Drug addicts, pushers, murders, and rapists are the ones we hunt," Charlotte answered the question herself.

"I've been looking for the golden eyes, to see whether they will help and protect me. I never meant to get mixed up in this mess," I stated.

"So, it's true that you've killed our kind?" Charlotte asked me.

"Yes, but only to prevent them from killing me. I understand you have laws against humans knowing about you, but I would've never betrayed your kind," I said knowing it was true then added, "How bad was I hurt when the rip tide pushed me into the rocks?"

"Your left side took the brunt of the force. Your shoulder was dislocated, your hip, and femur broken. I had to put pins in your leg and hip. They should heal just fine and with Physical Therapy you will be back to normal or as close to normal as a human can get after this kind of injury.," Dr. Cullen told me.

"So, I'll still be able to do my job?" I asked.

"I would prefer for you not to kill my kind," he told me.

"If they didn't want me dead, then I wouldn't have any reason to kill them," I replied.

"We can protect you, for as long as you like," Charlotte said.

"Thank you Charlotte," I replied feeling grateful for finding my allies I have been hoping for.

"Please call me Char; most people do," she replied back to me smiling.

I found myself feeling comfortable with them. They asked me how this all started trying to verify what they have heard. They asked me if I knew why the gifts that some vampires possess, didn't work on me. I was honest and said I have no idea, as I'm just a normal human. This caused them both to laugh.

After finding out all this information from each other, I had to ask when I could get out of here. Dr. Cullen, who insisted that I call him Carlisle, said I could go in a few days. However, I would need someone in the home that could help care for me. It was then decided that Char would be that person. I had no problem with that. They both left so my dad could come back in. I wasn't sure what I was going to say as to why I had him leave the room.

I was so pleased when he didn't ask. I had to shoo dad out of my room, so I could get some sleep. Dad spent most of each day with me at the hospital. I asked him about his job, and he told me I have always been more important than his job. I smiled knowing just how much my dad really does love me. He has never been a man of many words or affected by much, but hearing him say I was more important than work, said it all.

The days passed slowly. I called my boss in DC and let them know what was going on. They asked how I could have been so careless as to dive when a storm was rolling in. I told them that I was not paying attention, as one of the people that I've been running from was close behind me. They told me to keep them posted as when I could go back to work.

Dad seemed pleased when Carlisle explained to him that his niece, Char, would come home with us. She would give me the care I needed. My dad turned bright red at the thought of having to bathe me until I got my cast off.

The ride home bothered my hip. I hated taking pain medicine, but after a little more than an hour in the back of dad's cruiser, I had no other choice. The pain medicine put me out like a light, and I slept until the next morning. I was woken up by Char bringing in my breakfast.

"Bella, my husband would like to meet you. He was the one following you," Char said as she sat the tray down on the side table next to my bed.

"Your husband was the one following me and was going to kill me?" I said feeling fear for the first time since meeting this vampire.

"Bella, I promise you he had no idea you were looking for the Cullens. If he had, he would have found a way to let you know that he meant you no harm," she stated.

"Who is this 'Major', I overheard him report back to a time or two? I was close enough to hear his phone conversations at times. " I asked.

"What do you know of our world?" she asked me in turn.

"I know that you are ruled by a group call, the Volturi, and they are the ones that put the hit on me for what happened in Venice," I stated.

"Yes and they are the only ones you need to fear. The Major is also referred to as the God of War," she said causing me to gasp with fear.

"So, you have heard of him?" she asked.

"Yes. The talk is that even the Volturi fear him," I told her.

"Bella dear, the Major is my connection to the Cullens. He has lived with them for over seventy years. Yes, he should be feared, as he is very deadly in a fight; but you have nothing to fear from him. He's like the rest of us and only wants to protect you."

"I would very much like to meet your husband, but I also want to meet this Major."

"I think we should wait until you are healed before you meet the Major."

I tried to ask her why, but she avoided the question. I decided to drop it and just eat my breakfast. Afterwards, she bathed me and we sat and watched a movie. In the back of my head, there was that nagging question as to why I couldn't meet this Major until I was healed.

**I would like to thank all that are reviewing and those that have added this to fav's or alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own twilight. I hope y'll had a wonderful Christmas. I had both my boys home for the first time in four years, so it made it extra special. **

Chapter 5

Peter's POV

My brother was a mess once I got him back to the Cullen mansion, in Forks. He felt the mating pull. I could tell from his projections that it was worse than I ever felt being separated from Char. I didn't understand why it was so strong. She is a human.

"Who's human?" Edward asked as I jumped the river at the back of the house.

"Since you are both here, I take it; you did away with the assassin. What's wrong with Jasper?" Emmett said from beside Edward.

I heard the Major growl. I knew I needed to explain everything to everyone or the Major was going to feel terrible, if he killed a family member. _"Edward I know you can hear me. Gather everyone up as there is much to discuss. It needs to be done out of the Major's hearing. I will take him to his room. He should be alright,"_ I thought trying not to alert the Major to what I needed to say.

I took the Major upstairs to his room. He growled as soon as the smell hit him. The room reeked of Alice. I sat him on the bed, went around, and opened all the windows in the room, trying to air the place out. I could hear Alice complaining that she had no clue to what was going on.

I guessed when we discussed everything on the beach; The Major's mate blocked us. We were close enough to her for Alice to be unable to see the turn in events. I was pleased that the evil little pixie was blind for a change.

"Major, will you be alright for a few? I need to call Char and find out what's going on," I told him. This was true I would be calling Char right along with telling the family what's going on.

"Just make sure that Char stays close to my mate. If anything happens, it's her head that I will take," he growled out sending me a dose of fear right along with his words.

I knew Jasper meant business. I just hoped that Carlisle could save her. However, why was he threatening my wife, my mate? I assumed it was due to the distance between him and his own mate. Their connection was new and he had to protect her, even if it meant threatening his own family to do it. I understood, but I didn't have to like it.

I slowly backed out the room, knowing full well I couldn't take my eyes off of the Major, when he was like this. Part of me said it was foolish to try and tell the others, but at the same time they needed to know what was going on.

Once out of the bedroom, I ran down the stairs, through the back door, and back over the river. I ran for a few more moments before pulling out my phone to call Char. She told me that Carlisle just got Isabella into surgery and that her dad should reach the hospital at any time.

This shit was getting deeper by the moment. I told Char that the Major's pain was so great from the pull that he could barely move. I also mentioned that half way home, I had to carry him. I hung up the phone and followed the scents of the rest of the Cullens to a clearing a few miles away. No sooner than I had stepped into the clearing that they all started demanding what was going on.

"If you all would shut up, I could tell you what's going on. And mind reader, stay out of my head and let me tell it," I said glaring at him.

"First off, we now have a name for the assassin. It's Isabella Swan," I said pausing to see what they would do or say. I was pleased. They all stayed quiet.

"Second, Carlisle has her in surgery. Her life is in his hands right at this moment," I stated before all hell broke loose.

It took me fifteen precious minutes to get them calmed down. They wanted her dead not saved. Once I had them calmed, I proceeded to tell them the biggest of all the news.

"Third, and most importantly, she is the Major's soul mate. Char has seen the threads connecting the two of them. That is what's wrong with him right now. The pull is too strong for him to handle with her life on the line. Once Carlisle fixes her, it should lessen," I stated watching all of them look at me with disbelief.

It was Esme that finally broke the silence that had built.

"Peter, will Carlisle be able to save her? I fear if he doesn't, it will destroy my son," she asked her voice laced with concern.

"Esme, your guess is as good as mine at the moment," I told her.

"How can a human be the soul mate to a vampire like Jasper?" the pixie asked.

"I can't answer that question, but if you think about it, Carlisle felt his connection to Esme when she was still human. Rose saved Emmett because she felt that connection," I stated back to them, before adding, "I need to get back to the Major. He thinks I am only talking to Char."

I didn't even wait for a reply before I took off running back to the house. I was pleased. I found him in the same spot I had left him. I quickly told him that she was in surgery and that Char would keep me posted.

"I want her out of this room, or I change rooms. I can't stand that smell," he barked at me.

I didn't have a chance to answer, as Alice burst through the door.

"Jazzy, you would give up this…" Alice started to run her hand over her body. I had to fight the urge to not gag. "…for a stupid human that is known to have killed not one vampire, but nine. Jazzy, nine are dead because of this stupid human, who Peter says is your ma…"

She didn't even get to finish what she was trying to say. Jasper sprang towards her and in milliseconds had her against the wall, denting it. As he spoke, you could see him tightening his grip on her throat.

"You vile Bitch, you would deny me my soul mate for a quick romp in the sack?"

"Jasper let her down now!" Edward said flying into the room.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the Major sneered.

"Alice, Peter didn't have to tell us what was going on. He told us so shit like this wouldn't happen," Emmett said from behind Edward.

"Peter, you told them?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Major, I was trying to prevent shit like this from happening. You're not in your right mind and won't be until we know if Isabella lives or dies."

"Peter, thank you for trying, but it turns out this one didn't heed your warning. Alice, I want you out of this room and out of my life. Yes, you're a good fuck, but I have a mate waiting for me. We're done," he said throwing her across the room causing another dent.

My phone rang and it was Char's ring tone, so I answered right there.

"How is she?" I asked not even greeting her properly.

"I take it things aren't going well there from your tone of voice; asking a direct question instead of greeting your wife, for shame Peter," I knew she was only trying to calm me, and I appreciated it. I took an unneeded deep breath and allowed her to continue,"To answer your question she made it through surgery. However, she will have a long recovery process, once she is able to leave here. I am staying here with Carlisle to make sure she is safe."

I saw that the instant, she said Isabella 'made it' the Major relaxed, just a tad. I knew he wouldn't be fully relaxed until he was with his mate. I urged him to go for another hunt, as Alice started packing up her stuff; of course, not without complaining about this damn human, that had her so blind that she didn't even see this ending.

We ran for the longest time before the Major took off after an elk, draining it. He then sank down on his knees, letting lose a feral roar, and releasing some of his pent-up emotions. This caused me to fall on my knees as well. He was projecting all of them. It was enough to cripple even the strongest of all vampires.

I've never had to babysit a mature vampire before. Watching the Major was worse than watching newborns. Thankfully, Char kept us updated on how Isabella was doing. She called twice a day knowing our brother needed this connection to help keep him here and not on some wild rampage.

The day Isabella woke up, Char called us to let us know that she was awake. She also told us about the talk that the three of them had. Jasper wanted to run down so he could be with her. I had to ask Emmett to help me hold him. I had to explain that it wasn't a good idea for him to go to the hospital.

After four long weeks in the hospital, she got released. Jasper stood in the woods behind her house. He was in full control of himself, now that she was close. He began to understand what Char and Carlisle meant, when they told him that it would be best to wait until she was healed; before they were introduced to one another. His connection to her was like none any of us has even seen before. He had watched as Charlie had carried her into the house. He fully understood the extent of her injuries.

We would stand at the edge of the woods just out of sight. The only time we weren't there was when we were hunting or back at the house taking a quick shower, and changing clothes. I enjoyed being this close to Char as it lessened the pain. I could also smell her, and if I really wanted to talk to her, I could. However, we just stood there listening to everything that our mates did and discussed.

**Bella's POV**

Char had been so kind to me, and I felt a kinship to her, which I didn't quite understand. I was thankful that she was here to help me bathe. It would have been just way too awkward to have my dad do that. We would sit around talking, while watching movies during the time my dad was at work.

Once my dad came home Char, cooked us a meal, and left for the night. My nights were filled with dreams of an unknown vampire with blond hair and golden eyes. The dreams of this unknown vampire started shortly after I had to run in Venice, but back then, they came in spurts, but now they were every night. In my dreams, we were deeply in love. I didn't remember ever seeing a vampire that looked like him, but something told me these dreams were leading me to my destiny. I also had this feeling that I was being watched or should I say protected. I hadn't told Char about these dreams or these feelings I've been having.

Carlisle came over every few days to check on me. He had even brought his wife and mate, Esme with him on one visit. She seemed very sweet at first, but a little too pushy. She asked me to call her mom. Why would I call her that? I was a grown woman who hadn't had a mom in my life, since I was a very small child. And to be honest, I really didn't want nor need one.

She asked silly questions like, "Do you ever think about having a family of your own?" I had told her no. A family didn't picture in well with my line of work. She then told me that not all families were biological. I finally got mad enough and asked her to leave. I also asked Carlisle to please not bring her back again.

Esme got really upset at this request saying, "You are an ungrateful human that doesn't understand what is at stake here," I would care less what was at stake here. All I knew was that she had no right to be so pushy.

It wasn't until they left that Char told me about Dr. Cullen's family and not to worry about what was at stake. She explained to me that no matter what that she, Peter, and Jasper would always protect me.

"Who is Jasper and why would he protect me?" I asked Char.

"You'll find out as soon as you've healed, I think it is best that you be whole when you meet him; but I can say that he is the one known as The God of War. He is a very powerful and gifted vampire, and it was he that the Volturi contacted for his help in the search for you."

"Char, it can't be just because I found out about their race that they want me dead. I'm human for God sake, and I know that I'm the only human ever to kill your kind. Do they want me dead because I know how to kill them or is it something else all together?"

"Bella, the Volturi, have ruled our kind for thousands of years. Aro the brother who holds the most power is a collector of sorts. He likes to surround himself with vampires that have talents and in your case, he just wants you dead so no other vampire will change you and use you against them," Char answered, causing me to gasp.

"Char, do they think I have some sort of power?"

"Yes, nobody is sure what that power is, but seers can't see you; trackers can't track you; and Alec the one that you first met, his power had no effect on you. So, you must have some sort of power, and that power would be amplified if you were changed."

I cringed at this thought. Why would I want to be changed, I like who I am now.

"Will they keep coming after me?" I asked needing to know.

"Yes, they will keep coming once they find out; we're protecting you,"

"Is there a way for me to meet with these kings and assure them that I won't tell anyone about your kind?"

"Bella, even if you talked to them, they would still want you dead or changed so you can work for them."

"Char, I want to stand before them and show them I mean them no harm."

"Bella, that may or may not be able to occur. Let's give it time."

We talked for a while longer, and as we talked, she kept telling me that Peter wanted to meet me. I finally agreed to meet the vampire whom had followed me from New England to Oregon. When Char called to inform him that he could come and visit with me, I shook with fear. Part of my brain kept thinking this vampire would have seen to my death, if he had caught me.

It wasn't even an hour later when he showed up with the biggest grin on his face.

"Isabella, it's so nice finally to meet you," he said extending his hand to shake mine.

Something inside me clicked and I no longer felt fear, but protected. So I took his hand in mine saying, "It's nice to meet you too, Peter and I am glad you're not here to kill me," I couldn't help but to add that, which caused him to cringe. I was feeling the same kinship with him as I had for Char.

"No, Isabella I'm not here to kill you. You are too important to me for that."

"It's just Bella," I told him.

We had a very nice chat. He wanted to find out how I stayed ahead of him and was able to evade him so often. I told him it was all due to my training and my observations; I had made on other vampires. He told me in all his years he had never known a human, let alone a vampire, that could do some of the stuff I did to evade him.

I enjoyed his visit and knew we would be friends from there out. I knew in my heart that it would be more than friends. It would be more like family because of this kinship bond I seem to feel for both of them. Since my dad would be home soon, Peter left and Char went into the kitchen to start dinner.As Char finished up, Dad came in greeting her and thanking her for all she did each day. She thanked him and took her leave, as dad handed me my plate.

"Bella, you have been home for two weeks and are feeling better. I can see the color returning to your cheeks. I have some questions and I want you to answer them for me," Dad stated.

I know that tone of voice, so I knew what line of questions he was going to ask.

"Bella, I 'm not a stupid man; I know even the CIA doesn't send lawyers to foreign countries. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" he questioned raising his voice.

"Dad, I am a lawyer, but I am also an agent," I said looking down at my plate.

"BELLS WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AN AGENT?" He yelled standing up and pacing the floor.

"Just that I am an agent and had a little accident," I said trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"BELLS, WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE ARE YOU IN?" He yelled again as he paced the floor.

"Dad, you know I can't talk about my work," I replied to him.

"BELLS, THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU WILL TELL ME!" He was still yelling when he stopped in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

I just sat there staring at my dad. He has never yelled at me in my life, let alone grabbed me. The longer I stared the harder he gripped my shoulders. I was just about to give him some kind of answer when the front door flew open. Standing there _looking feral _was the vampire from my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well as we all know by now I don't own Twilight just in love with it and with my twisted mind. I borrow the characters and use them for my own fun. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year! The New Year always bring about my birthday so my day is always great.**

Chapter 6

**Peter's POV**

No sooner had Char left for the night. Charlie started interrogating Bella. He was trying to get her to tell him the truth behind her accident. As his voice rose, I did my best to hold the Major back. I knew it was just a matter of time before he broke loose of my grip and charged in. For once, I wish Emmett was here with me.

Something inside of me said Bella was in danger, so I kind of released my grip on him. As he charged towards the front door, I was right on his tail. He threw the door open with such force that it embedded itself in the wall.

Jasper froze, and it took me a moment to get around him to see what was happening. Charlie was gripping both of Bella's shoulders and shaking her as he yelled. You could see the pain in her eyes, and those eyes were fixed on Jasper.

"Mr. Swan, I would advise you to release your hold on your daughter," I said through gritted teeth as I just wanted to rip his head off at this moment.

"You're from my dreams," Bella spilled out of her mouth.

What in the world, was she talking about? I filed it away as something to ask about later. Right now, I needed to get Charlie out of the house before the Major regained his focus.

"Mr. Swan I also would advise you to go for a drive and cool down," I said to him, hoping he wouldn't take offence to it.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And what the hell are you doing busting into my house uninvited? I am the chief of police, and I can run you in for this," he said as I heard a growl coming from deep within the Major's chest.

"Mr. Swan, I am Peter Whitlock, Charlotte's husband. She asked me to come by and pick up a book she left here," I said, lying my ass off. I then added, "I am sorry about the door, but we heard yelling as we were walking down the road."

"Your wife is a good woman, and I have a good feeling that she wouldn't just marry any blow Joe. So, I will go take a drive and cool down. When I get back, I expect your wife here taking care of my daughter," he demanded as he headed towards the door at the back of the kitchen.

I guess I was too busy watching Charlie leave that I didn't even realize that the Major had moved until I heard, "Darlin' are you alright?" I turned my head to see the Major kneeled down in front of Bella.

"You're real. I thought you were just a dream," she said.

Without him taking his eyes off of her, the Major said, "Peter, call Carlisle. I want him to check her out. Furthermore, get Char back here. I don't want her alone with her dad again."

I first called Char, as I knew she had planned to go hunting. She said she was on her way back now. I was pleased that she was, so willing to interrupt her hunt to come back and take care of Bella. I initially called Carlisle's cell, and it went to voicemail. So I then decided to call the house phone.

Esme answered, and I told her I was looking for Carlisle. She told me he was out hunting, but would let him know as soon as he returned.

Char showed up and just stood next to me as we watched Jasper and Bella stare at each other. Every now and then, Bella would say, _"You're real." _I told Char that it seemed that Bella had been dreaming of Jasper.

She replied to me saying that their thread was thicker than she had ever seen before. Char wanted to know about these dreams, but she like me, wanted Doc to look at her first. I knew that Carlisle shouldn't have taken this long to hunt. He had told Char to call him any time, if Bella needed him.

I dialed his cell again, and he answered on the first ring. When I told him, I had left a message with Esme, he became a little upset that Esme hadn't told him when he returned fifteen minutes prior. He said that he would be here in five minutes. I couldn't think of a reason why Esme would keep something like this from him. She knew how important Bella was.

It wasn't even five minutes later than Carlisle along with Esme stepped through the front door. Carlisle paused just for a second as he took in the staring contest between Jasper and Bella.

"Bella dear how are you feeling?" he asks as he stooped beside her, as we all heard the deep growl coming from Jasper.

"My shoulder hurts," she stammered out. I watched as he gently checked her out, but at the same time keeping an eye on the Major not knowing what he would do with someone else touching his mate.

"Bella, the shoulder has popped out of its socket. I am going to have to pop it back in. Jasper can you help her with her pain please?" I heard him say.

I have to say, just watching him pop her shoulder back into place made me _flinch_. Jasper looked frustrated, which made me think that maybe she could block his gift. It seemed the only gift that wasn't affected by hers was Char's. I wondered why?

I knew with all my heart that she was some sort of shield. It would be interesting to see how her shield turned out once she was changed. There was no doubt in my mind that my Major, my brother, would turn his mate. She was the missing part of our family.

I sat and watched, as Bella tried to hide the pain, she was feeling. My heart went out to her. She gladly took the pills Carlisle handed to her.

"She really must be in pain to take them so easily," Char commented and then added, "Jasper has no effect on her. Hopefully, that will change after they are properly mated," her comment even caused Bella to look at her. "Shit I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"What do you mean properly mated?" Bella asked through her gritted teeth.

"Bella, I want to you just rest for a bit. We can answer this question later," Carlisle said almost scolding her and then added; "Char can you please take her upstairs, so she can rest."

"Char you stay with her, unless you need to hunt. You don't leave this house until someone is here with her," The Major demanded and informed at the same time.

"Yes, sir," Char answered walking over and carefully picking up Bella.

As Char started up the stairs, you could hear the change in Bella's heartbeat as well as her breathing. I looked over at Jasper, and I could see the discomfort in his eyes. The mating pull had to be the cause of this. This was why Char wanted her to be healed before meeting him, she must have suspected they bond would cause problems.

I heard the bedroom door open and then Char lying Bella on the bed. Bella's heartbeat and breathing doubled once again, and then it stopped. We all ran up the stairs as fast as our legs could carry us. Jasper was the first one up the stairs and in the room. As soon he entered the room, she was back with us. This can't be good. He needs to be able to hunt.

Everyone just kept looking from Bella to Jasper and back not understanding what was going on.

"For God sakes, can someone tell me what just happened?" Bella yelled.

"Sweetheart, what did you feel as I carried you up the stairs?" Char asked her.

"I felt like I was losing part of myself," she answered, shaking her head, as if trying better to understand her own thoughts.

"I know you've heard vampires' lore. Have you ever heard any discussions about mates?" she asked next.

"All I have ever heard was that vampire's mate for life and if one looses their mate, they just want to die. What has this to do with why I stopped breathing? And with my heart stopping and then restarting when I felt his eyes on me?" She questioned.

"So you know what happened to you?" Carlisle asked sounding astonished and then added, "you could feel his eyes on you even though you were technically dead?"

"Of course I know what happened to me. However, why did it happen?" she asked her voice laced with frustration.

"Bella, darlin' earlier you said you dreamed about me. What are we in those dreams?" Jasper asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

They were once again just looking at each other as she answered him. "That we loved each other, and that I felt so protected and safe."

"See Darlin', you know what it is between us, you just don't fully understand it," He replied running a finger over her cheek.

In all my years of knowing The Major and Jasper, I have never seen him so gentle or his voice caring so much meaning.

"Are we mates?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Yes my Darlin'. What you experienced isn't normal. Yes, there is a pain in our chest each time our mate is away, but your heart shouldn't have stopped beating like it did. I can't explain, but I'm here now, and I'll not leave your side, unless I need to hunt," he told her caressing her cheek once again.

It was about this time that I heard the chief's car pull in. I hoped he was calm. Jasper nodded to me like he knew what I was thinking. I walked down the stairs to greet him and find out why he got so angry with her.

The chief asked how she was, and I explained that the pressure he put on her shoulder popped it out of place again. You could read the grief on his face. He truly didn't mean to hurt his daughter. I told him I would see that the door gets fixed, and that I was sorry that we broke in like that.

Charlie said he understood. If he was walking up to a house and heard yelling like that, the cop in him would have broken the door down. He expressed just how sorry he was for hurting his daughter, when she had already gone through so much.

I watched as Doc and Esme came down the stairs greeting the chief telling him she was now asleep and should be for the rest of the night. The chief thanked them and saw them out of the door. A bit later Char came down the stairs.

She explained to Charlie that she had an early-morning appointment that she couldn't miss, but that Jasper would be here for her, and that she would give Bella her bath when she returned from her appointment. We then took our leave, so Char could hunt.

Char told me once again that the thread between them was the thickest she has ever seen, and that must be why Bella's body reacted the way it did from Jasper being away from her. She also explained to me that this was why she had wanted the two of them to meet after she was fully healed. Char stated that with the bond that was already evident between them, our Major wouldn't be able to put off claiming his mate for very long. She feared that now it was only going to get worse. I told her that the only thing we could do was try and make sure he respected the fact that her body needed to heal before he claimed her. Char also thought that with time, Bella would be able to be separated from Jasper, so he can hunt.

As we started our run so Char could hunt, we picked up the scent of some unknown vampires. Taking out my phone, I called Jasper to inform in of this new development. His instructions were to call the Cullens and try to find these vampires to learn their intent.

It wasn't long after I made the call, that we all had assembled at the site where the smell was the strongest.

"I don't understand why we have to protect that human. She should be dead. She stole my Jazzy from me," Alice stated, eliciting growls from my mate and me.

"Alice, would you want your soul mate killed just for being human and protecting himself?" Char asked with a sneer on her face.

"Alice we protect our family and our friends no matter who or what they are," Carlisle stated firmly.

After a few more comments from Alice, it was settled that we would divide up into pairs, so we can cover more ground. To make sure that Alice did her job correctly, I paired her and Char before I took off with Edward.

After hours of not finding any clues to their where abouts, we all decided to give it a rest for now. Still, we were going to keep an eye out for the intruders. It was clear that they had canvassed the town. Char decided she would prefer to hunt alone so I could go and stand guard under the tree. She felt it would be better for Bella, if she had two protectors; if these unknown vampires were trying to get to her.

I kissed her before we both took off. I stood in the shadows of the tree, listening to Jasper singing to Bella. It's been years, since I have heard him sing or play a guitar. It was something Alice hated. I enjoyed the emotions that he was projecting. I didn't think I have ever felt him this calm before. I guess Bella didn't stay asleep like Doc said she would and Jasper was trying to get her relaxed enough to fall back asleep.

A few hours later Char joined me.

"Peter, I picked up a fresh trail on my way here. I have a feeling something bad is about to go down," she told me softly enough that Jasper wouldn't hear.

We both stayed very alert to our surroundings. This is something we hadn't had to do in many years. I wasn't about to lose my little sister, because I wasn't alert. I knew that Char felt the same way, just by the look on her face.

I heard Jasper tell Bella, that as soon as she was asleep that he would step out to talk with me, pointing out to the tree where Char and I were standing. He promised not to be gone long. Soon after Bella fell asleep, Jasper joined us. He felt our emotions pouring off us, and our faces couldn't hide the information we had just gathered. He asked if there was more going on than what we had told him so far. Char explained to him about finding a new trial on her way back in from her hunt in Seattle.

"What the hell is going on? We have lived here for three years and never have we had any nomads come this close to our home. I don't like this. It feels planned and if the trails are as you say they are, then they are looking for a way around us," he stated just as his phone rang.

I listened as he took the call from Aro. It turned out that he had been informed that we are now protecting the assassin, whom we have been told to kill. Jasper tried to explain that she is his mate. This just made Aro even more upset. He informed us that it was, now open season on anyone who protected the assassin.

"How the hell did he find out; we are protecting Bella?" Jasper growled out as soon as he had hung up his phone.

"I have no idea, but I'll help you figure this out. We need to be on guard at all times so nothing happens," I replied.

We all heard the change in Bella's breathing and heart rate, so Jasper took off back to her room. Once again, as soon as he entered her room it went back to normal. How was he going to hunt if she couldn't be away from him for even five minutes?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N As always Ms. SM owns twilight. **

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I woke feeling better than I had in a long time. I felt him lying on the bed next to me. The thought of being someone's mate was a little unsettling, but having dreamt of him for the past year made it all bearable.

I remembered each and every dream I've had of him. In them, the love he showed me was like none I'd ever witnessed. It was the stuff stories were written about, and every girl dreamed about as they were growing up. Did this mean it was my destiny to become what I had learned to kill to keep myself alive?

I couldn't help but smile when I opened my eyes to see him looking at me so lovingly.

"Darlin', how are you feeling this morning?" He asked caressing my cheek.

"My shoulder is still sore, but the pain is manageable. Since I didn't eat dinner last night, I'm very hungry," I told him.

"Your dad is downstairs. He has cooked some eggs and toast for you. Do you want to go down and eat with your dad or should I bring it up here?"

"I would like to eat with my dad. I know he meant me no harm last night."

Jasper stood and very carefully lifted me off the bed. All I felt was warmth and love being held in his arms. As he slowly walked down the stairs, our eyes met and never left each other's. He placed me on the couch and took a seat on the floor in front of me. Charlie brought me my plate, and I thanked him as he sat in his old comfy chair.

"Bells I'm so sorry for how I acted last night. It was just when I got that call from some female stating that you were more than a lawyer, I kind of freaked out. I know I taught you how to handle guns, but being an agent in these times is not what I would want for my daughter,"

"Dad, you've always told me to follow my dreams and my heart, and that's what I'm doing. This accident was nothing," I answered him back and heard a low growl, which had to be coming from Jasper.

"I called Washington D.C this morning and talked with a Walter Mathers. He informed me that you are their top agent and the very best at what you do, but you've seemed to have piss off some Italian syndicate that has you on the run. How can I help you?"

"Dad, I'm not sure you will be of much help against the Volturi Syndicate. They want me dead," This caused Jasper to growl, once again.

"Bells, you know I'll do whatever it takes to get you safe again."

"Chief Swan, my family has had some dealings with the Syndicate and when they put a hit out on someone, there's no getting out of it without causing a war."Jasper said.

"How can one syndicate be so powerful that to go up against them would cause a war?" My dad asked Jasper.

"Because it's the oldest syndicate still in operations today, it has been around since sometime in the 1200s or at least that's what people say. It is family operated. They only recruit the most talented in their fields." Jasper told my dad.

"How can they touch her here?" My dad asked.

"When they put a hit out on someone, the fee given to the person who finishes the job is enough to live off of for centuries. I mean, generations after generations of that family will never have to worry about money. They wouldn't even have to get a job to pay their taxes." Jasper explained. I understood what he was really saying.

"Is there any way to make them think the job is done?" dad asked.

"Sorry Chief. They want the body brought to them as proof. Unless we could somehow find a body double, it won't work." Jasper said, looking at me instead of my dad.

"Son, do you have feelings for my daughter?" dad asked Jasper.

"Yes sir. She is the most beautiful lady; I have ever laid my eyes on." Jasper answered and ran a finger over my cheek.

"It doesn't bother you that she's an assassin and has a price on her head?" Dad asked.

"No Sir. It just shows that even the most beautiful of things can be deadly. I plan to fight for her life," Jasper told my dad, and then added, "Chief, you said you got a call from some female. Do you know who she is?"

"Son, I didn't have a clue until your mom said her good-byes last night," Dad answered.

"My mom, you mean Esme?" Jasper questioned my dad, bewildered.

"Yes, I thought she was your mom. At least, that's the story I have been told." Dad replied.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme adopted me a few years ago when I lost my parents. Esme was somehow related to my mom." Jasper informed my dad.

"Do you know how Esme would have found out about my daughter being more than just a lawyer?" Dad asked him.

"I have no clue, but I'll do my best to find out how and why she made that phone call to you."Jasper assured dad.

"Bells, I'd like to say I'm sorry once again. I'm already late for the station. Son, please take good care of her." Dad stated, standing and heading towards the door.

Just, a few moments after dad left. Char and Peter came in. Jasper and Peter started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see their mouths moving.

"Bella, let's leave the guys to their talk. I'll give you your sponge bath." Char bent over and picked me up.

I could feel my body shutting down the further I got away from Jasper. I knew he was going to be right there in the house, but my body needed to feel him in the same room. I wasn't sure, how long I was out, but I was back as soon as he entered the room.

"Darlin', I'll stay right here with you at all times." He ran his finger through my hair.

"How are you going to hunt, if I can't even be in a separate room from you?" I asked.

"Darlin', don't worry about that. We'll figure all of that out after Char gives you your bath. Then, we have some things to talk about," he stated.

He then turned his back so he wasn't looking at me. This act hurt me more than not being in the same room as he was. I felt like I was being rejected, and it didn't take long for the tears to flow. I felt Char being pulled away from me and his arms wrapping around me, as if he were protecting me.

"Darlin', I'm here for you always," he said, holding me close to him.

I couldn't find any words to speak. I just needed to get all of the tears out. He whispered sweet words in my ear that made me feel loved and wanted.

_"Darlin', for just a second, I could feel you and the rejection you felt. I'm so sorry. I desire you like none other before. Your body must heal before I can do those things to you that I so desire."_

_"Oh, my sweet, sweet love, I will always want you."_

Those were just some of the nice things he had whispered to me. Once I was calm, he finished my bath. His touches were like little shots of fire all over my body. Unlike the cold, I felt when Char or the doc touched me. Jasper's touch was hot and fueled my body with emotions that I'd never felt before.

I'd felt this the few times he had caressed my cheek and even when he ran his finger through my hair. It was almost like we were sharing our feelings with one another. I knew from talking with Char and Peter that Jasper was an empath. Why am I feeling these things? Can he feel it too? Does this have something to do with our bond?

"Yes, my Darlin', I cannot feel your emotions like I can others. However, I can feel your thoughts and the emotions behind your thoughts," he said and then added, "I've never heard of anything like what is occurring between us. This is all new to me as well, my Darlin'."

"Jasper why is our bond so different from what you have seen and felt from others?"

"Darlin' this is something I can't answer, but hopefully we will find someone that can. I have a question for you. Last night when you first saw me, all you could say is that I was real and not a dream. Then before you went to sleep, we asked you about what you had heard about vampire mates. You explained to us what you had heard and also a little of your dreams. I want to know when the dreams started and what took place in these dreams?" Jasper asked.

"Since about a week after I ran into the vampire in Venice, I have been dreaming of you. I didn't know or understand who I was dreaming about until I saw you last night. I have always felt this warm protective feeling, right along with the type of love dreams are made of. The dreams were always different or at least the backgrounds were different each time. It was like we were moving around a lot," I explained to him, hoping he understood.

"How do you feel about being mated to a vampire, when you are being hunted by them?"

"I have always believed in the supernatural, so I wasn't totally shocked when I saw my first vampire. Ever since I started dreaming of you, it was like I was destined to belong to you, but as your equal,"

We talked more as his finished up washing all my exposed skin. Once he was sure I was clean, he gently dried me off. It was like he was trying his best not to break me.

"That's exactly what I am trying not to do. Right now, it would be so easy for me to break you, and it would kill me to hurt you in any way."

Once I was dressed, he carried me back downstairs where I saw a lot of vampires I didn't know.

"Darlin' this is the rest of the family. You know Carlisle and Esme. The tall blond is Rosalie, who is mated to the big guy, whose name is Emmett. The one with the wild copper-colored hair is Edward. He is the one that can read minds. The little one with spiky hair is Alice. She is what a lot of people would refer to as a seer; she has visions of the future. They need to be here so we can talk and devise a plan of action."

"Oh, the 'talk' mentioned earlier," I said.

"Yes, Darlin'." He kissed the back of my head as he set me down on the couch.

"Bella how is your shoulder this morning?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"It's stiff and sore, but nothing I can't handle. I assure you," I replied to him.

Jasper then explained about the unwanted vampire trails that are all over the town.

"What about Charlie?" I asked

"We will do what we can to protect him as well as you," Peter said.

"Even more disturbing than having vampire's hunting my mate in our area, is the phone call that I got from Aro, saying it is open season on any vampire found protecting Bella. Then this morning, Charlie informed us how he learned Bella was more than just a lawyer." Jasper turned to Esme, who cringed in pain when his eyes met hers.

"Is there something you would like to share with all of us Esme?" I sneered, feeling I needed to guilt her into admitting what she had done.

"Yes, I called the chief and Aro, but it's not what you think." She said, sounding like she was about to plead for her life.

"Esme, what have you done?"Carlisle asked her.

"I'm sorry. I never thought my family would end up getting hurt by giving Aro information about what goes on in the States." She said, sounding as if she were crying.

Jasper whispered in my ear, "She is, we can't cry tears."

Esme went on to explain how and why she started reporting to Aro. I was appalled that she would sell out her family for money. She also told us firmly that she would stand with her family and even die if she had to. I didn't like the idea of anyone dying on my account, but as Jasper pointed out, unless something miraculous happened, some people and vampires would die. We talked about how there should be three vampires close to me at all times and three on Charlie. This made me feel a little better, but I still felt very uneasy.

"What about the fact that Jasper can't be away from me, even when I know we'll be together soon? I still stop breathing, and my heart stops whenever he's not by my side. He'll need to feed to keep up his strength for whatever fights are coming down upon us," I said, needing to understand how he was going to keep up his strength and also stay near me.

"Darlin', they can bring me my food. Char can bring you outside so you are close to me when I step into the woods to feed. This will all work out." He reassured me.

They talked more, but I just tuned it out. I was getting tired and all I wanted, was to go back to sleep for a while.

"Everyone, I think it's time we break up this little party. Bella needs her rest." I heard Jasper say.

"Jasper is there something else going on between you and Bella? You seem to answer questions that she hasn't asked. Can you feel her emotions now?" Carlisle questioned.

"To answer your question, our connection seems to be growing stronger. I can feel her thoughts and the emotions behind those thoughts. It's not how I feel everyone else's. It's deeper, almost intuitive," was his reply to Carlisle's question. Carlisle looked at him curiously and then nodded.

Soon afterwards, everyone left except for Char and Peter. They stuck around, and I knew why. Jasper carried me up to my bed and lied down next to me. I woke up hours later feeling refreshed.

"Darlin', Charlie will be home soon and Char's almost done with dinner. Are you ready to eat?" He asked me before placing a kiss on my lips.

It might have been a chaste kiss, but it set my body on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Twilight just love to use and abuse it for my own fun, which I hope is your fun also. I will say that I now own three sets of twins, goats that is. My three does kidded this weekend, one on Saturday and the other two yesterday.**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Time seemed to be moving at a different pace. It had now been four weeks since I was released from the hospital and my bond with Jasper just kept getting stronger. I could now feel his thoughts or should I say the emotions behind his thoughts.

We had also learned that we could be farther apart when we were outdoors. We hadn't had any problems with the vampires that were still casing the town. The number of different vampire scents had doubled, but they seemed to be toying with my protectors. Charlie has gotten used to Char, Peter and Jasper being around. Char and Peter would go hunting after Charlie had gone to bed, and two of the Cullens would fill in their place as guards outside.

So far, Esme had held true to her word that she would stand with her family. She had even taken her turn at watching over Charlie. I still didn't trust her. My gut was never wrong, and it had never failed me when I was on a mission. Something felt off about her, and I was watching her carefully. I also wasn't fond of Alice. More than once, she had muttered 'stupid human'. I knew she said it just loud enough for me to hear on purpose. It was taking every bit of patience I had left in me not to take her head.

Jasper decided to tell me about his past. He had explained to me his background in the Southern Vampire wars. He told me how he came to find Alice and how they joined the Cullen family soon after. Hearing the story of his beginnings had opened my eyes fully to understand why I felt this connection with Char and Peter. They are for all intents Jasper's family, as he is their creator.

I hated the fact that he had been duped into believing Alice was his mate for a decade until Char set him straight. I know our bond is different from others, but still he should have felt some sort of bond with her not just going on her word. I screamed at him when he explained that he stayed with her to keep up the appearance for the family, and he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the sex.

Char and Peter had to come in and try to talk me out of trying to ripe his head off. This just confirmed that Alice didn't have my back or my dads. Jasper just couldn't seem to see this. I knew this was going to be a sore spot for a while between us.

Jasper was still always so careful when he bathed me. I couldn't wait until I could get this damn cast off, which should be today. Doc had made an appointment for me at the hospital to have it re-x-rayed. He needed to see if it had healed enough for the cast to come off.

Dad was off investigating a murder, so Jasper would be with me. Well, as if I could be without him. At times, it drove me crazy. I've always been this highly independent person, who is stronger than most women my size. This accident had made me feel weak and needy; something I've had trouble dealing with it. I kinda felt sorry that they had to deal with my mood swings.

I knew that it would still be sometime before I was a 100%, but I couldn't wait. I hated feeling useless and having to depend on others to protect me. I am a trained assassin, and I can handle just about anyone or anything, which is thrown at me.

I was still deep in my thoughts when Jasper told me it was time to go.

"Darlin', you will be healed fully soon enough, and then you can show me how you take out vampires. I can't wait to see you in action," He said, as he picked me up.

"You're lucky we met now and not when I was already healed. I've dreamed about taking the God of War out. I never knew that my vampire love was the same vampire as the God of War," I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Darlin', I have a feeling that if we met before the results would have been the same, but I would have been able to claim you like I so desire," he said causing me to moan at the thought of him claiming me.

Char drove with Peter sitting beside her in the front. They talked about how they would have to stay outside, as they really needed to hunt. I didn't think anything would happen in the heart of town, and Carlisle would also be with me. Nevertheless, Jasper expressed his concerns.

He really got on my nerves as to how protective he felt. I understood that I couldn't do much with this cast on, but I could still swing my Katana, just not with as much force as in the past. My shoulder was still a little stiff, but I could feel it slowly coming back to normal because of the exercise my Physical Therapist, who came to the house three times a week, had given me. I knew more would be added once this cast is off.

Carlisle met us with a wheelchair at the front door.

"Bella, let's get you down to x-ray, so we can take a look at that leg and hip. If all looks good, we will take the cast off," Carlisle said as Jasper sat me into the chair.

"I want this thing off. I can't take not be able to do for myself much longer. I might just snap and take off a few heads," I said, causing both of them to growl, "Guys I don't mean literally," I added as an afterthought.

"Darlin' I already told you I can't wait to see you in action, just make sure it's not a friend or family member," he said while pushing me down the hall.

There were more bantering back and forth before we got to the radiology department. Jasper picked me up, sat me on the table, and stepped back after giving me a kiss. Multiple pictures were taken, and it felt like I had lain on that table forever.

From there I was wheeled into an exam room, while Carlisle looked at the films. He came in smiling, so I knew it was good news.

"Looks like we can get you out of this cast, but I'm having you put on a brace for the next six weeks. You my go ahead and start PT to regain full use of your hip and leg muscles, along with walking on crutches." Carlisle told me.

"Get it off me now then," I replied sounding impatient.

"Hold them horses little one. It takes some time and I need to warn you about the smell," he replied causing Jasper to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me mister," I snapped back.

"You're just so cute when you're being impatient," He said right before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You two banter like you've spent a lifetime together," Carlisle said as he turned on his little saw to cut the cast off.

"Carlisle, I don't think I'll be this bad once I'm able to be myself again. I've always taken care of myself, and this has been a little unsettling to me," I told him knowing that it was the truth.

Carlisle was so right when he said the smell would be bad. It smelt like something had crawled up my cast and died. Jasper turned on the faucet and retrieved some paper towels. He started cleaning my leg, and I saw for the first time the scars that were left behind.

Once I was all cleaned up, Carlisle felt around on my leg to make sure what he saw was correct. Then he handed me a pair of crutches to try. It took me a few tries, but I got it down. Jasper was almost glued to me in fear I would fall and hurt myself. _Damn why can't I do anything without this over-protective buffoon thinking I can't do anything myself. _ Carlisle told me that he was stuck here, on the late shift; so he wouldn't be _there_ tonight, when Char and Peter leave on their hunt. It didn't sound good to me because that meant he wouldn't be on watch tonight.

"If you're not going to be there so Char and Peter can go and hunt, then who is?" I asked.

"Esme and Alice will be there. Alice says she sees everything will be fine," he answered back.

"Carlisle you know I don't trust them. And when has Alice been able to see anything around me?" I asked getting angry.

"Bella, Alice has never lied to me in the seventy years I've known her. Why would she start now?" He replied sounding hurt that I didn't trust his family.

"Carlisle, she lied to all of you about being Jasper's mate for the first decade, so you can't say she's never lied to you. Carlisle, just know this now, that if anything bad happens tonight; I'll be holding you responsible," I said opening the door and moving out of the room as fast as possible.

I was fuming when I hobbled out the room. Are they going ever to learn to trust me? Yes, Esme had explained how her arrangement with Aro came about. I didn't give a damn if it started just after her newborn year was up, and she was offered something that she never had in her human life. From what I had been told, Carlisle always had more money than he knew what to do with, and Esme knew this when she entered into this arrangement.

"What's got our girl in a tizzy?" I vaguely heard Peter ask.

"Esme and Alice will be on guard while you hunt. Carlisle can't get out of his shift at the hospital," Jasper explained, while helping me into the car.

"Bella, it's just for a couple of hours, and hopefully Charlie will be home before then. So, two of the others can take over for them," Char said trying to lighten my mood.

"I just don't trust them," I replied.

The drive home was silent. I was trying to figure out what I could do to feel more at ease. When we got home, I asked Jasper to take me up to my room, because I wanted to lie down for a while.

"Darlin', talk to me. Please don't shut me out."

"Jasper even you won't listen to me on the way I feel about Esme and Alice," I stated still sounding pissed.

"Darlin' I've known Alice for seventy years, and we came to the Cullen's shortly after we got together. They gave me meaning to my life and taught me how to live a different way. I owe them to believe they are sorry for their actions."

"Right, Alice keeps flaunting the fact you two were more than just friends, that you used to fuck her every chance you got. She has even taunted me with the fact the day of my accident you had fucked her brains out," I spat back.

"Darlin' and I've told you time and time again; it's only you; I want. Alice knew for the past sixty years that we were not mates, and I would leave once I found my mate," He said trying to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"You never seem to say anything to her; only to me that it is I you want not her. Why can't you say something to her?" I said back still fuming.

"I will say something to her the next time, if it will make you feel better," he said, not using Darlin' like he always did.

I hated fighting with him, but I just wanted them to believe me that there was more to them than what they know. I can't explain why I didn't trust them. It was just a feeling deep inside me, and it just got stronger as each day passed.

It was then that I remembered that the last time Char and Peter went to hunt; I asked a favor of them. I had told them about the cave where I'd hidden all my stuff in and asked them to retrieve it. I wanted my weapons.

I got up and grabbed my crutches. I could feel Jasper watching me. I knew he was wondering what I was doing. I walked to the closet, taking off my shirt; I then grabbed my special holder; I use to carry my Katana on my back. After placing it on, I placed my Katana in it, before placing my shirt back on.

It felt good to have it back on. It also felt good not to have someone carrying me everywhere I needed to go. The instant I had my Katana with me, I felt more at easy than I had since my accident. I knew the strength in my shoulder wasn't back to normal, but I still could do some damage with the katana.

Something inside me said I needed to protect myself as much as I could. I heard Jasper growl as I shut the door to the closet. He had seen what I had done.

"I need to protect myself. You can't and won't always be able to do it," I said still angry.

"You've got to be kidding me! I am the God of War. I can and will always protect you with my life," he firmly stated, and once again, he didn't use Darlin'.

"I'm sorry if I don't trust all the people you call your family. I just wish you would understand. I need to do this for my own peace of mind. Please don't hate me…," I felt him wince at my comment.

"I could never hate you. It just hurts that you don't trust me to protect you, and you seem not to be able to trust my family," he said.

"How many times do I have to explain to you? It's a gut feeling that there is more to the story than what Esme has told us. With Alice, I can tell she wants me, dead hoping you will go back to her," I said seething mad.

"For God sake you two, get over it. Jasper you know I've never trusted that pixie bitch and if Bella's gut says there is something wrong, then there is something wrong," Peter said barging into the room.

"Peter, I know how you feel about Alice," I heard Jasper bark back.

"I think this room is full of children who are spoiled and are used to getting their own way," Char said stepping into the room.

"I only want to feel protected. You two need to hunt. It's been four days and your eyes are pitch black," I stated.

"Jasper, what harm can it be for her to carry her sword?" Peter asked.

"I don't give a damn about her sword. It's the fact she doesn't seem to trust me to protect her. _That_ is what hurts," he yelled.

"Jasper, I know you would die protecting me if you had to, and that thought alone scares me to death. I can't lose you. I just found you. Please just let me do what I can to help protect myself as well as you," I said just above a whisper.

We all talked for a little bit longer before Char, and Peter left telling us that we needed to work this out. Otherwise, hard feelings will get in the way, and the resulting fight would be far worse. It took hours of talking to get Jasper to understand my point of view. He called me stubborn and I said so was he, which made us both laugh.

In the end, I think we both had a better understanding of who each of us was inside. I hoped that I was wrong about my gut feelings. I wanted to be able to trust the people that Jasper had trust in, but my gut had never steered me wrong. It had helped to keep me alive, until now.

As it started to get dark, Peter and Char came up to say they would make this as fast a hunting trip as possible. Char also told me dinner was downstairs waiting for me, whenever I wanted it. Not feeling comfortable going down the stairs on the crutches, I had Jasper carry me down so I could eat.

We decided to watch a movie. Shortly after the movie started, I got this feeling something wasn't right. Part of me wanted to tell Jasper, but not sure how to explain to him what I was feeling. He gave me a weird look which told me that my brief thought was felt. I was just about to tell him when he growled and jumped up to a crouch in front of me.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I asked.

"I smell six, maybe seven different scents. Please stay here. Let me go out and help Esme and Alice," he said moving to the door slowly.

He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. My heart and breathing started to act funny like always, so I opened the door and just stood watching as the fight began. I wanted to go out and fight, as it was four to one on Jasper. I didn't see Esme or Alice.

One noticed me in the door and came my way. I reached back, taking hold of my sword. I pulled it up and slashed at the blurry object moving in front of me. I heard the sword connect and cut through something, but didn't know how much damage I had done at the moment.

I felt my shoulder pop out. I stifled my scream not wanting to let Jasper know I was hurt. When I heard the other, scream, I looked up to see my dad in the hands of one of the attackers. I noticed he had been bitten, and this spurred me on. I didn't know how I did it, but I moved forward, placing my sword in the ready position to strike.

The vampire didn't even see me coming as he went to bite my dad a second time. As swiftly as I could, I removed his head. I then went down on my knees. My body was no longer able to hold itself up. It was moments later that I realized Emmett, Edward, and Rose had joined the fight. I crawled to where my dad was laying, which was only a few feet, but it felt farther as my body ached.

I found he was still alive, but burning from the venom running through his veins.

"I'm so sorry dad. I never meant for you to get involved in my war," I cried into his chest.

Sometime later, I felt Jasper's arms pick me up. I felt safe.

"Emmett, burn them all," I heard him bark out. His voice sounded different than I ever had heard before.

"Rose, get Charlie," I heard him say as he laid me down on the couch.

"Darlin', how are you feeling?" I heard him ask.

"I popped my shoulder out," I answered through gritted teeth.

"Darlin', Carlisle will be here soon," I heard him say just as my dad's screams grew closer. "Emmett, sit with Bella while I get more venom pumping through Charlie's veins." He barked out.

The tears were really flowing now. What had I done? How did this all happen? I should've protected my dad better. He shouldn't know of the horrors of this world the way I did. Why?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As we all know the great SM owns Twilight, I just own a very twisted mind and three sets of twins. Kids that is and if you don't know a kid is a baby goat, 5 boys (bucklin's and 1 girl (doelin'). We have one more chapter that was prewritten from there out it's what I'm working on now. My updates may not be ever week after next week, but I'll do my best. Also I have a question for y'all. Once again I've gotten a pm telling me I can't write and the amount of my reviews on my stories should tell me something about that. I didn't answer this person I just deleted her email. Question is should I be asking for reviews?**

**Chapter 9 **

**Bella's POV**

My shoulder was on fire. It hurt more than it did when Charlie had shaken me, popping it out of place.I knew I must have done more damage swinging my sword. Em was seated in front of me, blocking my view from where Jasper was tending to Charlie.

I heard Charlie's screams as Jasper's teeth cut through his skin. The sounds of tearing flesh filled the air. He needed to place more venom into Charlie to help with the change. I knew we needed to get him out of there. How were we going to explain his disappearance?

God, I was so pissed. I wish I had the strength to swing my sword and take off Carlisle's head for this. I blame him most of all and secondly. I blame Jasper. He of all people should have believed me and trusted my judgment.

I once again heard Jasper bark some orders, this time it made me growl. I must be hanging out with too many vampires. He wanted Em and Rose to go look for Alice and Esme. He was soon seated in front of me again.

His touch was a comfort to me.

"Isabella, we both know I should have listened to you. However, right now your attitude and growlin' isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll talk later. Now, we have to plan," he said, still in his strange commanding tone.

I heard the door open and close as Em and Rose left to hunt for the two missing fuck ups. I was seething. I wanted to snap back at him for using my full name and that tone with me. I needed to get a grip on my own emotions.

Char and Peter came crashing through the front door.

"What the fuck happened?" Peter shouted.

"The bitches," was my reply.

"What's the plan Major?" Char asked.

I was now sitting up watching them discuss the plan. I heard Edward say they had a remote house up in Alaska that would work well for Charlie's change.

"Where is that damn doctor? I can't take this pain much longer," I said more to myself than anyone else.

My muscles were starting to cramp up. I needed to move around. After what happened outside, I knew I could stand and walk carefully on my own two legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Major asked as I stood.

"I can't just sit there waiting for that ass of a doctor to get here. I need to move around," I snapped back.

"For God's sake Isabella, you need to be lying down, or sitting at least before you hurt yourself some more," he yelled back.

"I don't give a damn about what you think I should be doing. You don't own me," I seethed.

I could see the hurt in his eyes at my words, but at this moment, I didn't give a damn. This was their fault for not believing me when I said something was wrong with those two and didn't trust them. I saw my sword leaning against the wall, and I slowly walked over to it, picking it up, needing to feel it.

"You got to be kidding me. She took off two heads!" I heard Peter say.

"I didn't see the first one until after it happened, but the second one, the guy who bit Charlie, it was poetry in motion. You wouldn't have thought she just got out of a cast with the way she moved. I've never seen anything more beautiful than my mate. The feral look on her face, the grace of her motions as she swung her sword...," Jasper said, eyeing me.

I thought I saw pride. The anger I was feeling toward him was about to melt away, but the door once again flew open. This time it brought in the man, I held most responsible for this mess. My thoughts earlier of taking off his head jumped back into my mind. I went to raise my sword, but my shoulder would not cooperate with me. My sword fell to the ground as I screamed out in pain.

"Damn it, Isabella. What were you trying to do?" The Major growled.

Doc was standing there in shock, thinking of what could have taken place if I hadn't been injured. Jasper was by my side almost the instant; I dropped the sword.

"Isabella I may not own you, but I'm your mate, and it's my job to keep you safe. From here on out, you will listen to what I say," he said, picking me up and carrying me back to the couch.

"That is bullshit and you know it. If it weren't for that damn storm and being pushed into the rocks, I could still take care of myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me, especially someone who doesn't trust my judgment, or my gut that has kept me alive, for years," I snapped right back.

"Darlin', I know you can handle yourself when you are well, but right now you still need to heal. I can understand your anger towards me. I fucked up by not trusting you. Please forgive me," he said, looking into my eyes, penetrating my soul.

Carlisle moved closer over to Jasper and I. I watched him closely as he kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, I'm also sorry I didn't trust your judgment where my mate and Alice were concerned. Let's get that shoulder popped back in place, so we can get a move on. That smoke might draw more attention to us," Carlisle said.

"Get it over with," I said, gritting my teeth, knowing it was going to hurt just as much as it does now, if not more.

As I felt the shoulder pop back into place, I could no longer hold off the screams that had been building inside me. I wished at that moment Jasper's gift worked on me. I had seen how it worked on others. Even my dad was able to benefit from his relief.

I took my pain pills, knowing they would be needed while being in a car for a long time. I soon noticed my dad was not screaming. I looked to see a makeshift gag in his mouth. He had what looked like one of his kitchen towels stuffed in his mouth and duct-tape wrapped around holding it in place.

I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from me at the sight. I was still laughing when Emmett and Rose walked in carrying what looked to be a full arm and a hand.

"This is all we found," Emmett told Jasper.

"How far from the house did you find them?" Jasper questioned them.

"A mile at least, if not a little more," Rose answered this time.

Jasper didn't have a chance to ask any more questions as his phone rang. He put it on speaker as he answered it.

"Ah, Major. I see you have found my gifts to show just how serious I am about killing those that protect the assassin," I heard someone say.

"Aro, where are Esme and Alice?" He barked.

"They are on my private jet now and will be arriving here soon. They are alive, for the time being, minus the parts; you found already. I advise you to kill the assassin and bring her body to me. If you turn her, you just gave my prisoners their death sentence," he said, sounding so evil. He hung up before Jasper or anyone else could answer.

"Son, Esme is at fault here. I know I will be in eternal pain if she dies, but we have to protect Bella until she is healed, or you can change her," Carlisle said, placing his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Hearing Carlisle say he was willing to sacrifice his mate to protect me and see me turned, just lessened my anger toward him.

"Edward, go get us a SUV, so we can transport Charlie in it," The Major ordered.

"So how are we going to explain his disappearance?" I asked.

"I will call the station, explain that you had some sort of accident, and needed to be operated on once again. I could then mention it would be best if you were taken back east so a friend of mine, who is an orthopedic surgeon, can do it. They will understand your dad will want to come. From there, we can come up with another plan as time wears on," Carlisle explained, taking out his phone to call the station.

With the pain medicine starting to take effect, I started to yawn. Jasper encouraged me to sleep, saying Edward would be back soon, and we would load up and leave. I guess I slept the rest of the night and most of the morning. It was almost noon before Edward showed up with a Lincoln Navigator.

He explained he could not steal it, but bought it once the dealership opened. This seemed to help me relax more, knowing they were honest, for the most part. Charlie was loaded into the back seat. With Jasper's help, I climbed into the passenger side in the front. Char and Peter took the middle seat, so they could keep an eye on Charlie.

The rest of the family took their own cars, and we started our little convoy to their Alaskan home. At the border, Jasper handed them all the ID's and passports. I was glad it was nighttime, and they couldn't really see Dad.

We stopped just over the border for me to use the restroom, along with grabbing a bite to eat. I asked all kinds of questions about the change, not only needing to know what was happening to Dad, but what was going to happen to me, once I allowed Jasper to change me.

I was hoping he would give me a little more time as a human before he changed me. Part of me wanted to show the Volturi just how deadly this little human really could be.

"Darlin', what are you thinking about?" Jasper asked with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, just thinking about getting a little payback on the Volturi," I said, giggling to myself.

"We will, my dear. I think you, and I are on the same page. First, we show them what you can do as a human, and then I will change you. Peter, Char, and I will train you and then all hell will break loose on them," he replied with a smirk.

Why the hell did he have to smirk? His smirk does stuff to my insides, and this body just couldn't handle those types of emotions right now. It took another full day before we reached the house out in the middle of nowhere.

I heard all three of my vampire companions' growl as we neared the house.

"What's going on?" I asked, needing to know.

"The Denali coven is here. They are like family, but their emotions say otherwise right now," Jasper responded.

"Peter and Char, I want you to stay with Bella and Charlie while I find out what their intentions are," Jasper said before anyone else spoke.

I watched as he got out along with the rest of the Cullens. I saw five vampires step out of the house, staying on the porch.

"Eleazar, why is your family in my home?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Carlisle, we are family and we thought you might be heading this way after we got wind of what took place. I am sorry about Esme and Alice. I do have one question for you. Why protect the assassin? She has been killing our kind." Eleazar stated.

"She is Jasper's mate. How can we not protect her?" Carlisle said.

"Do the Volturi know she is his mate?" asked one of the females.

"Yes, they have been informed, and they don't care. They see her as a threat either way," Jasper growled out.

"We see her sitting, being guarded. However, we also smell someone going through the change. Who is he and why bring him here?" asked a tall strawberry-blond female.

"The man you are referring to is Isabella's father. He is a good man. He knew nothing of our world until he was bitten. We allowed his change because it would have crushed Isabella, which would have destroyed Jasper," Carlisle explained.

There was more talking done before Jasper came and helped me out of the SUV. I was then introduced to the five new vampires. It was explained to me that Eleazar had been part of the Volturi until he met his mate Carmen. Tanya, Kate and Irina are sisters of sorts and are the oldest of the group.

I was carried inside and placed on the couch. Peter carried my dad in and took him upstairs to a room.

"Do you think it's safe for Isabella to be here when her father wakes up?" The woman I now knew as Carman asked.

"Isabella and I plan on leaving here tomorrow and will and stay in Fairbanks until it's safe for her return. Carlisle will come and check on her to make sure she is healing properly," Jasper told her. This was news to me.

"Are Peter and Char joining us?" I asked

"Yes, my Darlin'," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

I used the bathroom, and Char helped me make myself something to eat. I took more pain pills before I slept for the night. I slept well, knowing that five more vampires were on our side in this little war I caused.

I dreamed of taking on the Volturi with my mate by my side. Peter and Char joined us in defeating them. My sword cutting through the air swiftly, leaving no head attached. I was closing in on Aro when small chuckles from Jasper awakened me.

"What is so amusing this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, my Darlin'. The look on your face while you were dreaming, along with the thoughts you were thinking. I can only gather what they were." He said and then he kissed me.

One thing I couldn't wait for was more of this. Oh the things I want to happen when I am all healed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: First, I want to say I'm sorry I didn't post this on Monday. Since midday on Sunday, I went into my own little world and didn't come out of it until late Thursday night. I spent most of yesterday I spent working on other stuff. Second, I want to say for some reason I wasn't able to answer all the reviews I would get an error message. Some days I just hate FF, so I want to thank each of you for your support. I have half the next chapter written and it's with my pre-reader to see if she likes the train of thought I'm going with… Last I want to say I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

It's been four weeks since we came to Alaska. I talked with dad every day. He was mad the first few days after he woke up, not understanding why I never told him the truth about what was going on. He said, like me, he always believed there were supernatural beings living around us so being a vampire was not a problem to him. The only thing he had trouble with was, me being the most wanted to a group of vampires. It was very unsettling to him.

My shoulder was now fully healed. Both Jasper and dad have asked me when I wanted to be turned. I have told them both point blank; I would help fight against the Volturi as a human because it was this human, they want dead.

Dad didn't understand it but, thankfully, Jasper did. I practiced every single day on rocks, trees and whatever else I could find. Jasper still had to have his food brought to him, even though the distance, we could be apart had grown.

I'd slowly gotten to know the Denalis. Kate was sweet, and we got along great. Irina tried not to visit; she seemed a little put off that she had to put her life on the line for a human. Tanya was very annoying and liked pushing my buttons, but I felt I could trust her with my life.

I really liked Carmen and Eleazar, who said he had never met a human like me or whose gifts showed so readily. He fully believed I was a shield both physically and mentally. He also believed that it was solely my bond as Jasper's mate, which allowed me to feel the emotions behind his thoughts and him like wise my emotions behind my thoughts.

Since that one phone call right after the fight in Forks, we hadn't heard anything from Aro or his brothers. This worried Jasper, and he had everyone training to fight. With the fight on the horizon, Peter and Char spent some time with Charlie, making sure he could put his new strength to our advantage.

When they weren't off training the rest of the Cullens and Denalis, they were here to watch over me. So it's still three people protecting me, even though I can do a much better job at protecting myself now that my shoulder was healed.

Over the past month, I've asked a lot of questions about newborns. I wanted to understand what my dad was going through. I knew I would also go through it one day, when I was ready to be changed. It seemed dad was the typical newborn, having his good days and bad days.

When he initially woke up, Carlisle explained everything to him, hoping he wouldn't get mad and go out on a rampage. Dad was calm until they took him for his first hunt. With it being at the height of Elk season, the woods were filled with hunters.

Dad drained one hunter and was on the trail of his second when Carlisle, along with Emmett, took him down. They talked to him until he was calm again and someone else had escorted the hunter out of the forest. I was told later by Dad, he felt so guilty for taking the life of that man. He then vowed only to drink from animals.

He had twice run into humans while hunting since that day and had to be held back. He didn't want another repeat of his past experience. Jasper told me drinking the blood from animals isn't as satisfying as drinking from humans. However, drinking from animals helps you maintain your humanity.

I was just so pleased that dad was still in my life. I was also very glad he wasn't upset with me for allowing him to be changed.

As normal, we spent much of the day practicing. I, with my Katana, while Jasper, Peter and Char exchanged hand to hand combat with each other. On days Peter and Char would go to the Cullen house to work with everyone over there, Emmett and Rose came here. I was so tired of Jasper not fully trusting me. This is the biggest part of why I wouldn't let him change me now. I needed him to trust me as much as I trusted him.

If he couldn't trust me as I was now, what says he would be able to trust me once I was turned? I had just cut through a small sapling when Jasper picked me up and ran toward the house.

"Jasper, put me down now and explain yourself!" I yelled.

"Darlin', we have visitors coming this way, and I can't say if they are friend or foe." He said, sitting me down just inside the door.

"Jasper Whitlock, when are you going to start trusting me and my ability to take care of myself?" I screamed, now filled with rage at his inability to trust me.

"Isabella, just do as I say." He said, using his commanding voice.

Damn he made me so mad at times. I stayed right where he sat me down as he stood in front of the doorway with Char and Peter flanking each side of him. We stood there for a few moments before two male vampires walked into our back yard.

"So it's true. You are protecting the assassin; but why?" Asked the one on the right.

"Garrett, Randall…it's been, what, fifty years or so since we have last seen each other?" Jasper replied calmly.

"Yes, at least fifty, but I think it's more like sixty, and you failed to answer the question." The same one said.

"She is my mate." Jasper answered him.

"Why not change her then?" the other guy asked.

"She is not ready to be changed." Jasper stated.

"You know, there is a price on anyone's head caught protecting her. I'm wondering how such a petite woman could kill, one of our kind?" stated one of them. I stopped looking at their faces and started watching their body movements.

"I have taken out eleven vampires. Want to try for twelve and thirteen?" I asked.

"Now, now little lady; we're not here to harm you. We just wanted to find out why the Volturi has a price on Jasper's head, along with why he would protect someone who has killed our own kind." He said.

"Jasper, if what you say is true, and she is your mate, does the Volturi know this? It doesn't make sense they would want you dead for protecting your mate," the other questioned him.

"They know and seem to have no qualms about killing either of us." Jasper replied.

"Would you be opposed to us staying and backing you up in whatever is to come down?" one asked.

"Garrett, that would be of great help," Jasper said, stepping to the side and motioning for me to step forward.

"Darlin', I would like to introduce you to Garrett and Randall. Both consider Carlisle a great friend," he said and then added, "Garrett, Randall this is Isabella Swan, better known to our kind as the Assassin."

"Isabella, it is a great honor to meet a human that can best one of us," Garrett said.

"Carlisle has his moments, but I think right now we could use all the help." I said, causing my family to look at me. They all know I'm not a big fan of Carlisle's after what happened back home, and I still had problems trusting him.

Garrett and Randall were invited inside. They sat with Jasper and Peter discussing battle strategies. I learned Garrett was changed during the Revolutionary War and Randall in the early sixties. My stomach growled and alerted me to my hunger. I headed to the kitchen to cook, and Char decided to join me. Not long after I started to cook, everyone left the house keeping the back door open, so I could still feel Jasper. I knew it is because of the smell. Randall made a comment as he was leaving about how rank human food smells. It didn't even faze me as I heard it from everyone at one point in time. Char, even though she is an awesome cook, turned her nose up at it all the time. However, she remained to keep me company.

After they were all gone, Char told me that she saw mating threads, which tells her Randall and Garrett's mates are close. They just needed to meet them. We talked while I ate, catching up on a few things since they had been at the Cullens most of the week. While I was cleaning up, Peter and Jasper came back in stating that Garrett and Randall went to hunt and would be back soon.

This reminded me of Jasper's need to feed. Someone would be bringing him something soon. Since it was getting close to nightfall, I ran upstairs to grab a sweater. The sun was dipping in the sky, and the temperature was already getting chillier.

As I came back downstairs, I heard Char complaining about something.

"Why does it have to be her? She always upsets Bella." Char gravels out.

I cringed, knowing full well who Char was talking about. _Tanya Denali. _I understood everyone needed to take turns, but Tanya always tried her best to cause problems; it was all a game to her. Knowing she could push my buttons and not do anything about it.

I wasn't smiling when I reached the bottom stairs.

"Bella, just stay by the back door, maybe she won't stay long?" Char told me.

I groaned as I stepped out the door, right behind everyone else. Jasper turned and gave me a quick kiss before dashing to the edge of the woods to meet with the Bitch and drink his dinner.

"I heard that groan Isa…..bell…a." Tanya said as she handed the Caribou to Jasper.

"Tanya, please don't start anything like you did last time you brought me my food." Jasper warned her.

"Awww, the little human can't handle me?" She mock questioned.

"Tanya, I'm only warning you one last time. Trust me. You don't want to piss her off now that her shoulder is healed." Jasper stated before he, sunk his teeth into the neck of the Caribou.

I watched as Tanya moved closer. I wish that I had brought my sword out with me. It would make me feel so much better if I took her head off and more fun to see her in pain as it's placed back on.

"Now, now, I only have one thing to say this time, so I won't be here for long." Tanya said, stopping about twenty feet from me.

"Say it and leave." I said forcefully, almost in a growl.

"My, my…You are testy today; it sounds like someone needs to get laid, but I'll get straight to the point. You know that Jasper has a habit of getting tired with his women after a few decades. He was with Maria for his first hundred and with Alice for almost seventy. So, I'll give you two only fifty at best. From what I hear Maria has never gotten over losing her Major. I can only guess she misses his dick." She uttered, glaring at me.

I didn't even get a chance to say anything as Tanya went down into a crouch, growling towards something, in the distance. It must be our two new visitors returning from their hunt.

"What in the hell do we have here?" I heard one of the guys say as they appeared in the backyard.

"Garrett, Randall, meet the bane of my existence, Tanya Denali." I said.

"Is she always like this?" Garrett asked.

What happened next was all but a blur. The only thing I caught was Randall colliding with Tanya, and then they were gone. I was still shaking my head trying to understand what had just taken place when I heard Char say, "One pair down and one to go."

Jasper drained his Caribou and joined our little group. We went back into the house, and I joined Jasper for a quick shower. I like touching him as well as having him touch me. He has yet to claim me. We've gotten close a time or two, but it still stays with touching, that is with both hands and mouths. That tongue of his is magic.

It was still early, so we went back downstairs to watch a movie and talk. I was glad that no one really said anything else about Randall and Tanya. God only knows where they are and what they are doing at this moment.

As we watched some war movie, the guys discussed needing more people to fight if possible. Garrett mentioned that he knew many nomads who would most likely stand up if they heard the truth; that the Volturi wanted to kill not only the assassin, but the mate of one of their own.

_Garrett _reminded everyone what it meant to find your mate and the pain you endured if you lost your mate. He then said he would set off to spread the word but would call every couple of days with updates. I felt Jasper relax beside me. I knew all this was taking a toll on him just like it was on me. However, I survived a year on my own with vampires wanting to kill me. I knew we could make it a little while longer.

I knew this fight could mean my end as well as the end of my mate, but I had to face them as myself and not a vamped up version. They needed to fear me as I was. I looked forward to the day that I could behead one of the three kings of the world; I had become a part of.

I started to yawn, which prompted Jasper to get me to bed. After saying a brief goodnight, he picked me up and took me to our room. I did enjoy lying in his arms, even though I was wrapped up like a human burrito in my blanket, so I wouldn't get chilled as I slept next to his ice-cold body. That was one thing I did look forward to when I did decide to be changed; my skin on his skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter has been done for a little while, but I've been so busy working on my original that I had yet posted it as I don't like to post until I've at least started on the next chapter which I am currently working on.**

**Chapter 11**

Garrett has been gone a little more over a month, calling ever third day. He has been sending us people as he runs into other nomads and tells them the truth behind why the Volturi wanted me dead. I still don't fully understand what I did so wrong. I just figured out what that man was in Venice.

The first three that arrived, we sent them to the Cullen house since my gut said one of them couldn't be trusted. I was pleased when Jasper listened to me. There was just something in the way the James guy looked at me. Victoria and Laurent gave me no bad vibes.

It turned out that Laurent is Irina's mate, something even Char, didn't see until they had mated. Edward came around a few days after the nomads arrived and told us that James wanted me to be his, even though he is mated to Victoria.

This set Jasper off, and he said that James wasn't allowed within a hundred miles of me, if he valued his life. We learned that James was one of the best trackers and that Victoria had the gift of evading. Neither of their gifts was something we needed to use now. The only way James would be useful was if any of the Volturi runs away. I will be sure to allow James to track them down and let me kill them one by one, if he really was willing to stand up for me.

The stronger I felt the madder I got with this whole kill the Assassin agenda. It was getting on my nerves. I was ready to stand and fight for my life not run.

Jasper along with Peter and Carlisle's help started buying houses to house all the vampires that were showing up. Making sure they all understood that they couldn't hunt in any of the local towns. It seems like everyone Garrett talked to was more than willing to stand up to the Volturi simply because I was Jasper's mate.

With all the new people, it has only been family that brings Jasper his food. The other day Tanya and Randall brought his food, making it the first time a non-direct family member has brought it.

"Tanya, I thought only family was going to be bring Jasper his food?" I asked, as she handed the moose to him.

"Bella, I thought we were sisters," she said sounding hurt.

"Where and when did you think that?"

"Just look at the way we fight, it's worse than I fight with Irina and Kate. You know I would die for you just like I would die for your mate."

"Ya we fight and I know that you would die for me, or at least you keep saying you would, but that doesn't make us sisters."

"Well I consider you my sister."

"We will just have to see if I feel the same way at a later time," I, then turned and walked to just inside the back door.

Training camps were taking place both at our place and at the Cullen's. We soon had vampires show up from around the world as word has gotten out. Garrett called saying he would be here in three days. He wanted us to have everyone meet at our place when he arrived because he was bringing someone very special.

Not even Randall could give us a clue to whom he might be bringing with him.

We had everyone gathered waiting for Garrett to show with his special friend or whatever you wanted to call this person that he was bringing here. The family made sure that James, and his coven were all towards the back of the group.

"I can't believe this," Edward said after we had been waiting awhile.

"Edward who does Garrett have with him?" Jasper questioned.

"Chelsea, she is from the Volturi and has been looking for someone to bring a message to us," Edward explained from what he was hearing in her thoughts.

I had my sword on my back if I felt threatened by her, I will kill her myself. This thought got Jasper all protective as he pushed me behind him when they came through the trees into our back yard.

"Garrett, this better be worth it, or you might just die beside her," Jasper shouted out to them.

"Jasper, nobody needs to die this day. I come not only with a warning, but with some information, you might find interesting." Chelsea said trying to appease Jasper.

"Say your peace and then I'll decide if you live or die," Jasper stated.

"The warning is you have one month to bring the Assassin to Aro, or you will all die. The information I have that you might find interesting is that the arm and hand, which you think to belong to Esme and Alice, do not. A few years ago, Aro found a young vampire, who can modify scents. I have no clue, who the arm or hand belonged to, but I do know that Esme and Alice are not imprisoned as Aro says they are. Years ago, I created the bond between Esme and Carlisle per request of my masters. Carlisle, do you feel the pain of losing your mate?"

"No, it's not what I've been led to think it would feel like," Carlisle answered.

"That's because when I create a bond, it feels right until the two are apart for a time; then what I created disappears. Esme is mated to Felix and is very happy to finally be able to be with her mate. She's known from the time I placed the bond between the two of you that she wasn't your mate and that when the time was right, she would be allowed to be with her mate. The bond you felt for her was just the bond a sire feels towards his creations. Alice is a different story. She has not mated, but is and has been a valued part of the guard since before she came to you, "Chelsea explained.

It was silent for a while. All I could think about was those bitches will die with the Kings when I get my hands on them. I will do away with them myself.

"Chelsea, why is that the Kings feel this human has to die?" one of the many nomads asked.

"Because she knows of us and has killed us."

"Yes, I understand that, but what about allowing her mate to turn her. She's known of us for over a year and yet to say anything. If she was turned there wouldn't be a problem at all, and she would have no reason to say anything," The same nomad asked.

"Charles, you ask some valid questions that I cannot answer. I'm with you on this one. Once it was found out she was the mate of one of our kind the vendetta against her should have been dropped. I think this comes down to some visions that Alice told the Kings years ago."

"Chelsea, Alice can't see Bella or anyone that is close to her. She can't know anything about what has been going on here or even this talk we are having now," Jasper clarified to Chelsea.

"What do you mean she can't see Bella or anything around her?" Chelsea asked amazed by this information.

"When I had Peter tracking her, Alice would lose sight of Peter anytime he was near her. We aren't sure of the distance, but we know that Alice has never seen anything to do with Bella."

"From what I've been told Alice has been having vision of the Volturi down fall for twenty-five years; all her visions are checked by Aro."

"When has she been around Aro?" Jasper asked, sounding confused.

"Jasper you really think all those trips to shop overseas were just to shop and not pop in and see Aro and not to go give her reports on her visions. If you think that, then you are dumber than Alice has told us you are." Before anyone could say anything I had my sword and was running towards her.

Chelsea and Garrett just stood there not knowing what to do with a human running towards them with a sword. I was almost there when I felt his arms wrap around me. Damn him, "He's not dumb; she is just a lying, manipulative bitch," I scream at her.

"Isabella, what were you going to do?" Jasper asked almost shaking me.

"Kill her for lying," I answered him.

"Sweetheart, she's not lying," my dad piped up.

"How do you know?"

"Sweetheart I can tell when anyone is lying, that is my gift. Everyone here has said nothing but the truth. I know that look, and you can't always have your way. She was told that if she told us the truth, we would let her leave here alive and that is just, what is going to happen," my dad said in that daddy scolding tone that I haven't heard in years.

"But daddy she said my mate was dumb," I said still mad as hell.

"Sweetheart she only knows what she's been told over the years. From what I've been told since I awoke I would agree that Alice is a master at manipulation. That doesn't mean you have the right to kill the messenger," he gently scolded me.

"What just happened here?" Chelsea asked sounding more confused than Jasper was asking her questions.

"If my mate hadn't stopped me, your head would be off your body at this moment; since you froze and didn't know what to expect from a human running at you," I answered her.

"Is that how you kill our kind with that sword?" she asked.

"Yes and no, I have other means of killing too," I said causing everyone to look at me.

"So, you're as deadly as we've been led to believe I see. Why not have your mate change you?" she asked next.

"It is this human that the Volturi, are so scared of; it will be this human that beheads the Kings," I growled at her stepping out of Jasper's hold.

There was some movement off to my left; I knew that only that a blur was heading towards me, which could mean only one thing. This was a setup; someone was going to try to take me out. I readied my sword, swung, connecting with the vampire in motion taking off his arm. This stopped James in his tracks as he screamed out in pain.

He was screaming as his mate came up to him. Edward also came forward.

"Victoria, don't you dare, touch your mate until I know the truth why he tried to attack me just now," I screamed at her, lifting my sword once again to the ready position. "Edward what was going through his mind as he ran towards me? Jasper, what was he feeling? " I added before anyone else could say anything.

"Isabella, he was thinking that the only way he was going to have you was to bite you and change you. Having your maker's blood run through you would make you bonded to him. Not as a mate, but as a sire; it's a bond that is very seldom broken." Edward answered causing Victoria to go in a rage tearing off James' other arm.

"Why did you just tear off his other arm?" I asked not understanding why she was in such a rage.

"Because he is always cheating on me, even though we are mates, he thinks so little of me. I'm sick of playing second fiddle to other women," and then she pulled out a can of litter fluid poured it on James and lit him on fire.

We all just stood there staring as the drama played out. Victoria dropped to her knees grasping her chest at the feel of her lost mate.

"Chelsea, if Victoria agreed to it, would you and could you create a mating bond between the two of us?" Carlisle asked kneeling down in front of Victoria.

"If that is what she wants I can make it so."

"Victoria, I've lived a lie for so long, and I would be honored to be your mate. What I've seen of you these past weeks, you're a fierce fighter, which also has a kind soul."

"Carlisle, are you sure you want to be bonded to yet another female who is not your true mate?" Victoria asked him.

"As I said, I would be honored to be mated to you."

"Then I would be honored to be your mate," she said smiling back at Carlisle.

"Chelsea, please work your magic."

I watched as she quickly touched one and then the other, and then I knew by the change in Victoria's face that she was no longer in pain from killing her own mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter has been done, but I don't like posting until I have the next chapter as least part way done, and it's not only part way done, but has been shipped off to my beta. **

**Chapter 12**

Chelsea gave us all one last warning that I was supposed to be killed or the Volturi would be coming for me in four weeks time. I knew that everyone was right, about letting her leave since we did promise just to listen to her.

Once she was gone, people started to go back to their homes. Only the closest of the families stayed. It was at this time that Garrett got his first look at Kate and in that instant, Kate tackled him to the ground; I heard Char say, "At last, now all mating is done!"

They ran off; it's nice to know that everyone is getting some except me. I shook my head at that thought. Jasper pulled me close to him, whispered in my ear, "Soon."

This caused me to shiver. I was healed and more than ready for him to take me. I know the risk of being with him while human, but I knew without a doubt he would never, could never hurt me.

"Char, I have a question for you? What will happen to the bond between Carlisle and Victoria if he ever runs across his mate?" Edward asked.

"That's a very good question. What I can say is that I doubt very much Carlisle would even recognize his true mate. The thread that I see between Carlisle and Victoria is as bright and strong as those of us with our true mates." Char answered causing some gasps.

"How can this be?" Carman asked.

"I'm not sure Carman; I've never seen such a thing; I feel Chelsea did something different with their bond than she does when she creates other bonds. We may never know and understand why she did such a thing; but from looking at the thread I would never know they weren't true mates."

"Char, did you know that Esme wasn't my true mate?" Carlisle asked next.

"Yes, but it wasn't my place to say anything, because it would have disrupted the whole family. The strings I saw within the family were important to get us to the place we are now. Esme and Alice are still part of this family, for some reason." Char answered him.

"How could Alice see the down fall of the Volturi, yet not see me?" I asked needing to understand what Chelsea had said.

"I was with Alice many times when she tried looking for Peter. I know for a fact she can't see you. I've never seen you in any of her visions throughout the years. I can't answer anything about vision of the down fall of the Volturi as I've never seen any in her mind, but I do know at times she guarded her mind from me," Edward stated to me.

"Could she have it all wrong, that it's not me that causes the down fall since you know for a fact she can't see me?"

"You bring up an interesting point. We know Alice's visions are subjective to the decision around them, so it could be something else entirely that brings them down." Eleazar responded.

We all talked for a while more making plans for the next four weeks. It was decided at the end that, we would try to talk to our way out of it, stating very bluntly that we didn't want to take them down. That I was just trying to survive in a world that was thrust onto me, just because I believed it was possible for them to be living amongst humans.

I look forward to the day that I can embrace becoming one, but I still feel that I need to confront the Volturi as human, since they want me dead. It's kind of funny to think that vampires are scared of a human.

This human just wants to live in peace, being able to enjoy what little of my human life I have left, before asking my mate to change me. The thought of being changed didn't scare me, for I dream of the day that I could take control and take my mate in a manner that could never be done as human.

Once our talking was over the family went either for a hunt or back to their homes, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"Darlin' that way of thinking will only get you into trouble," Jasper purred into my ear.

"I need more than just the kisses and caresses you give me. I need to be made yours."

"I'm scared I'll hurt you and then what will I do? I can't live without you my Darlin'."

"You could and never would hurt me; I trust you to be able to control your instincts. I've seen the mating marks on the others, and I know that it's a normal part of coming together for the first time. I also know that it's in your instincts to mark me anytime other males have been around me. I'm not scared. You've got to believe in yourself, as I do," I reassured him as I gently ran my fingertips over his bare skin.

I've waited and waited for him to make me his. Yes, we've touched each other in the shower; I need more than that, and he knew this.

I stood on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, while pressing my body as close to his as possible. I was pleased when I felt his arms wrap around me holding me to him as he deepened the kiss.

I groaned as he pulled away from me.

"Are you sure my Darlin'?" he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yes."

With that said, he picked me darting up the stairs, where both our clothes were taken care of. He placed me on the bed crawling onto it with me.

Our kisses were deep and showed so much love and devotion, I knew I was right to push him into this; he could never hurt me. Slowly, he drew back from the kiss, so he could kiss, and lick down my neck, onto my chest, where he slowly sucked and nipped each breast before continue down my belly.

I cursed when he skipped over my heated sex to kiss down one leg then up the other leg. Once he reached my upper thigh, he once again skipped over my sex. He kissed my belly button and then looked up at me and into my eyes; as if asking if I was sure this is what I wanted.

I couldn't take my eyes off of his; they were pitch black; I've never seen him look so feral. I wasn't scared of him; it just made me want him more. I did my best to push all my love at him, as well as trust.

Without taking his eyes off mine, he slowly ran his tongue over my outer lips. His cold tongue on my hot wet skin, caused me to shiver, but not from the cold, but from the delight.

"You taste divine my Darlin'," he said as he dived in taking his eyes off mine.

My body was on fire; I wanted and needed more. I gasped and then moaned when he inserted first one then two fingers inside me. He curled them upwards hitting that sweet spot causing my body to clamp down and convulse around them.

I found myself cumming harder than I've ever come before.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me making me cum once more before removing them. Jasper then brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. I don't think I ever saw anything so sexy before.

He crawled up my body kissing and licking my now glistening skin; each kiss and lick sent shots of electricity through my body. He captured my lips thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

I'd never tasted myself before this was new to me, yet erotic. I felt him enter me slowly. He stilled once he was fully sheathed inside me, allowing me to adjust to him being inside me. I've never felt so full; I found myself bucking upwards against his hips needing him to move.

His thrusts started out slowly, but soon turned into swift and deep thrusts. As he picked up speed, he pulled back to where we were once again looking into each other's eyes. His feral look bore into me.

I was getting close; I was gasping for breath, as each thrust caused the electricity to flow through me. I hoped and prayed that this feeling would never stop. I needed him; I've never felt so connected to anyone like I did him at that very moment.

As I came he lowered his head down as though he was going to kiss me again, but he placed his head on the pillow next to my head, biting it as he cried out and came deep inside me.

We stayed like that for the longest time, neither of us wanted to move, when he pulled out, he rolled onto his side, pulling me onto my side, so we were looking at each other.

"Thank you for your trust in me. It's never felt like that before. I now know I will never be able to get enough of you, my sweet Darlin'," he caressed my face, while pushing back the hair that had fallen on it.

I didn't know how to answer him; all I could do was lean forward and kiss him.

We laid there just looking at each other. I watched as his eyes went back to their golden color.

Sometime later, as we showered we once again became one, as he came; a feral growl was released causing the mirror to crack.

As I dressed, I knew I would never get enough of him; I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him, which caused me to be come aroused.

I heard him growl, "Woman you'll be the death of me yet."

I chuckled thinking nope; he will be the death of me soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First I want to say sorry I lost heart for any form of writing for so long, but I'm back now. I know this chapter is short compared to my other chapters for this story, but this is how I saw it in my head. **

**Chapter 13**

Things have changed since Chelsea's visit; our training has become more intense. The Cullens have come to stay with us, giving up their house to Garrett and Kate, who didn't want to stay with her sisters.

It was interesting to see how Carlisle and Victoria interact with everyone. Carlisle seems more relaxed and Victoria never tries to push herself on me, as Esme had. I have even started calling her Vicky. Edward has started keeping watch on everyone's thoughts, to see if there are any others out there that might be a threat to us, so far he's not picked up on any malicious thoughts.

A few times, he has looked so sad, which I've asked Jasper about it, and he says it's because he is alone among so many happily mated couples.

With training so intense, I never seem to have Jasper to myself, so we've not been together again since that first time. Peter, Char, and Vicky all go to the different training sites to help with the training; since they along with Jasper were all created for the southern wars. Vicky had been created just a few years after Jasper had left with Peter and Char to learn a new way of life.

I know Jasper would've loved to go and over see the training, but he can't be away from me yet. We have learned now that we have mated; he can be out of my sight for a few minutes without causing my body to start to shut down.

I can sense him now, so if a deer or any other type of animal wanders close enough to our place he can take it down on his own without fear of causing me any pain. None of the older vampires, whom have come to help, have ever seen or heard of what I go through; it seems to baffle everyone.

The time for our meeting with the Volturi draws closer with each passing day. I feel I'm ready to confront them. I've no desire to rule over the vampire world; I just want to live in peace with my mate for all eternity.

With Carlisle's help, I've learned the history of the Volturi and how they came to rule over the vampire world. It made me wonder if the Romanians wanted to take back the rule. As I voiced this Edward explained to me in much better detail about how Alice's visions worked. However, since she's never met either Stephan or Vladimir it could be possible.

All I knew for sure was that her visions were subjective, based on decisions being made. We know for a fact that, she can't see me or anyone who is close to me. We still don't know the distance I can cover without her seeing, and without her here we may never know for sure how far the distance is.

All we know for sure is that I'm a mental and physical shield with immense power. Different people have been working with me seeing if I can stretch out my shield away from myself to cover other people.

I've yet to do so, and I don't think I'll be able to do this while I'm still human, who knows what I'll be capable of once I'm a vampire.

Most of the nomads who have come to help us stand up to the Volturi didn't understand why I feel I must confront them as human. It's almost a daily thing, where one or more vampire questions my choice.

To me, it's simple. They put a hit out on a human because of knowledge about their world. It will be that human who will stand before them.

We decided how to position ourselves when the Volturi arrives. I will stand out front with Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle will be in front because he is the leader of the Cullen clan, whom Jasper has been a member of for close to seventy years. Peter, Char, and Vicky along with Garrett will stand just a few feet behind us. The rest of the Cullen clan along with the Denalis will be next and behind them in any order, they so choose will be the rest of the nomads.

I understood Peter, Char, and Vicky being placed behind us, but not Garrett until I heard his story. He was a soldier during the Revolution.

We've all been united in a cause to save my life, as well as the way of the vampire. Each and every nomad understood, just like I do as to why the Volturi had first put the hit out on me. What we all didn't understand is why the order was given to kill me and anyone who tried to protect me, once it was found out that I was the mate to one of their kind?

I've learned so much about the hows and whys of mating. It's believed that every vampire has a mate, but it's rare for them to find their mate, and that is why it has always been a crime to kill any mated vampire, so you don't cause them pain and the need for revenge, which can and has caused humans to learn about their existence.

I saw the pain first hand the day in which, Vicky had killed her own mate, being tired of his ways of always taking what he wanted even if it was someone else's mate. She hated how she had never been enough for him, so to her killing him was the only way to end the pain she felt each time he took a new lover.

It was explained to me the behavior of James taking lovers was abnormal and rarely seen. Unmated vamps may have multiple lovers, but never a mated vamp because of the bond, which is created between them at their first joining.

Like all mated pairs, both James and Vicky had marked their mates more than once in their time together. This was something I was looking forward to, marking my mate as mine.

The meeting is now just a few days away, and I'm finally getting nervous. I don't want to die. I don't want any of those I've grown close to, to die.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please don't kill me for I know I'm evil.**

**Chapter 14**

I've never been so nervous in my life; I could die today. My family and friends could die today. I'm beginning to think I should have let Jasper change me, then I would have more control over what was going to be happening.

I know Jasper is trying to keep me calm, but like always; I seem to be blocking him. His touch is the only thing that is keeping me sane at this point in time.

Edward informed us that they would be here soon. I could tell from Carlisle's as well as Jasper's that Esme and Alice were with them. I knew, deep down, Alice hated me and wanted to see me dead, so she could have Jasper back until she found her true mate. She then would throw him away as if he was nothing.

This thought only fueled my newfound confidence. She would never get her hands on my man again.

I could finally see a huge moving mass and knew at any moment I would be standing in front of the three kings. A shiver went through me as the mass came to a stop. I could feel all eyes on me._ God I'm not ready to die._

"Ah Carlisle I see you've gathered many friends to die with you today my dear friend." The voice had to have come from Aro. I've seen the pictures of the three kings, and I knew he was the leader.

"Aro, I must not be a friend if you plan to kill me today. All these people are here to see and understand why the kings who rule us and have decreed it to be a crime to kill one's mate, kill the mate of The God of War, just because she discovered our kind by pure accident," Carlisle replied.

I took a few steps forward, and as I did, so I felt Jasper try to pull me back, but I would not heed to this.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I'm Isabella Swan, aka the American Geisha, aka the assassin of vampires. I've never meant anyone any harm. I was just trying to stay alive. I understand your laws now and understand why the death threats at the beginning, but why now that I'm mated to The God of War?" I stated my case with conviction.

"Ah, Isabella you forgot one important name, the destroyer. I have it on good authority, that you plan to destroy our kingdom," Aro snidely answered back.

"And whose authority is it that says this lie?" I questioned back.

"It's no lie as visions don't lie my dear."

"I'm not your dear, and I ask again on whose authority is it, that says this lie?"

"You know as well as I do whose visions I've seen."

"Oh, yes I know all about Alice's visions. I also know that she can't see me or anyone who is close to me. Yes, it is true she has seen the down fall of the kings, but have you ever seen me in any of her vision?"

"No, I haven't now that you mention it."

"Then why do you think I'm here to destroy your kingdom?"

"You've killed many of our kind already, what's to stop you from continuing to kill until all are destroyed?"

"Why would I destroy a whole race, when I'm mated to one of your kind?"

"Why indeed?" Marcus wondered out loud.

"We have one amongst us who can detect lies ask him, and he'll tell you I mean no harm. I have no intentions of destroying any more. All I want is to live in peace with my mate."

"You have guts to stand here and tell us you mean us no harm when you know damn well that you've already killed many of my kind! You're the first human to do so, and for that crime alone you must die."

"Your race and my race both have strong survival instincts. I was just trying to stay alive, while I figured out why you wanted me dead."

"Oh, my little one, you know as well as I do."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: First I want to say Thank you to all the families who have lost love ones fighting in this war and those of past. I thank those that continue to serve our Nation. I will say I'm evil once again. Please don't hate me just love me and ask for more.**

**Chapter 15**

"Oh, my little one, you know as well as I do."

"First off, off I'm not your little one…."

All I saw was the blur coming towards me as I reached for my Katana, as I pulled it forward my arm was caught by Jasper, "Darlin' you really don't want to do that."

"How can this be? She's just an inferior human," I heard as my eyes started to refocus on the scene in front of me. Aro stood just a few feet away from me with a look of frustration on his face. He had one arm extended in front of him as if he was going to try to choke me once he reached me.

"He can't get any closer," I heard Edward say.

I just looked not understanding what was going on at first then I heard Jasper say, "Your shield is holding him back. Just think of how much stronger it will be with training, once I change you."

I could hear lots of talking going on around me. I was in shock that my shield was holding back one of the kings, which I would have beheaded if he'd gotten closer to me. I didn't come here to start a war or even destroy anyone. I dropped my sword to the ground as my knees gave way.

Jasper's strong arms caught me and held me tight to him.

"All she wants to do is live in peace," Jasper informed the crowd.

"Then way did she draw her sword?" I heard someone ask.

"It's a reflex to defend herself from an attack. Any of us trained soldiers would do something similar to defend ourselves," Jasper said as I looked up at him. He was right it was a reflex embedded deep inside me to defend myself at all costs.

"She's just playing all of us," Alice yelled out to the crowd around us.

"I'm not like you. I don't have to play with people to be accepted and loved," I said snidely back at her.

I pushed myself away from Jasper to stand once again on my own. My eyes trained on Alice.

"You're nothing and you'll never keep Jasper. I'll get him back. He loves me, and he'll soon see that you're nothing but a whore," she sneered at me with a smile on her face.

"You want him so bad come fight me for him." I taunted her, hearing a bunch of gasps on both side of the field.

Aro, had already moved back to join the rest of his brothers and guards.

"Alice, why are you doing this? You know as well as I do we aren't mates and never have been. Why can't you just let me be happy with my mate?" Jasper said with a great deal of restraint. I think he wanted to kill her as much as I did.

"Jazzy you know that nobody could or will be able to satisfy you like I do. Who wouldn't want me with my body and visions? We're so good together. We could rule this world if we wanted to," she purred at Jasper as she started moving towards us.

Jasper took a step back. I didn't take my eyes off Alice. I heard the gasps at the words she said. I knew I didn't trust her and now her full colors had been revealed for all to see. She must have learned how to fool Aro with her visions and thoughts. It's her that wants to destroy the kingdom, so she can rule.

I'm not sure; what's going on since my eyes haven't moved off the advancing bitch as I heard, "It's Alice whom seems to seek the destruction of our kingdom."

"Yes it would seem so, how did I know see this?"

"Let Bella and Alice fight this out. It will end here."

More words are said, as I kneel down to pick up my sword, still not taking my eyes off of Alice.

I raised it up as Alice picked up speed to attack me, as she became a blur, I timed my swing just, so. I felt it slice through her harden skin. I watched as her head rolled to the side, and her body fell at my feet.

"It's over, please let me live in peace." I yelled out.

"Live yes, but peace will have to be earned," Aro, answered me.

"I can live with that for now, and I'll earn the right to live in peace."

"You're either a very stupid or brave human," the man I assume is Caius responded to me.

"Or a little of both," I replied.

I heard some laughter from both groups.

"I like your spunk human. Would you ever consider becoming a member of our guard?" Aro questioned with a hint of wanting.

"I'm fine right where I'm at."

"Ah, but with your skills, we could finally eliminate our Romanian brothers," he replies.

"There should be no war between any of our kind. I know that you can never fully stop the killing, but as rulers, you should be showing us how to live in peace, just like you are expecting me to do. It's wrong to expect your people to live in way you're not prepared to live yourselves."

"You aren't our kind and with being the mate of the God of War you may never be our kind. You see very few can restrain themselves from draining our victims, what's to say he won't drain you when trying to turn you."

"Trust, and what's it to you if he does drain me?" I asked.

"With your gift little one, the world is at your feet. I've never met or even heard of someone having both a mental as well as a physical shield. You're like a precious stone, one of a kind."

"And from what I hear you collect one-of-a-kind objects," I sneered.

"A last this is true. As I said you would make great addition to my guard."

"I'll take my chances of my mate draining me. I would never live the way you do."

"You don't seem to understand little one this is not a choice; it is a must. We cannot have you out amongst the humans. We must be able to control you and the usage of that shield of yours."

"I would rather die than become one of your puppets." I declared solemnly, with maybe one of my last breaths.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know this is short, but this is how the chapter came to me. You will get more soon I promise.**

**Chapter 16**

"They will kill any and all of us who stand against them to fight with Bella," I heard Edward say then he added, "They are also wondering why you dropped your shield to let Alice close enough to attack you"?

"She would have kept coming after me looking for my weakness to get Jasper back. As without Jasper, she could never rule the vampire world," I answered without looking back at him, keeping my eyes on the three kings and their guards. "I don't blame any of you who don't want to stand and fight with me for my right to live in peace. I thank each of you for being here".

I wasn't about to let any movement for the kings or their guards get past me. This was my life, one I never choose for myself, but was chosen for me by God himself. I would fight for my life and that of anyone who stood with me. Even when I worked for the government, I still had more control over my life than what I would have if I joined the guard.

I could see how each and every move they made was controlled by the kings. What sort of life was that? One I didn't want. During my time getting to know the Cullens as well as all the others whom have come to meet me and witness to the kings. Telling them I only wanted to live in peace and was not threat to them or their kingdom they rule. I've learned a lot about vampires as well as the human race.

Over all vampires are no different from humans, they want to live in peace. They want to be free to enjoy life and the world around them. The only way to ensure nobody ever had to live a life like that of the guard was to take down the kings.

Under no circumstances do I want to rule the vampire world, but I do want all vampires to have free choices and to live their lives.

"Aro, if you want me so, badly come and get me if you can," I taunted him.

I watched as Alex released his cloud of anesthetic, _God help me protect all those around me._ I thought as the cloud crept closer. I knew the moment it hit my shield you could see it roll up the shield looking for a weak point to enter. I never dreamed my shield could be so big, but I was pleased, I was protecting all my friends and family members.

I heard gasps from both sides as they all watched the cloud as it dissipated into the air not finding a signal whole in my shield to enter.

"Aro, please just let me live in peace," I stated as I saw some movement of people who were once backing the kings and guards as witnesses starting to move away.

"Can't do that little one, if you're to be one of us, you will belong to me. You can't protect everyone all the time. We will leave for now, but be warned no peace will come to any of you, until the day Isabella belongs to me," Aro shouted for all to hear before turning and heading away from our group.

"I can't believe your shield is that strong? Aro is truly and evil man, he threatens you with our live. What are we to do?" All these questions were swirling around our little group.

"I'm sorry I've put all your lives in danger. With the way most of you've talked about the Volturi, I should've known it would come down to this. Either I becoming one of the guards or dying," I apologized, as I dropped my sword and dropped to my knees.

Jasper is immediately there wrapping his arms around me as I broke down and started to cry. Why was I chosen to be his mate? Why is this happening to me? Why can't we just live in peace? Question after question ran through my brain, but no answers came to any of them.

I felt so loved and wanted in his arms I wanted to stay there forever.

"So, when are you going to let Jasper change you?" I heard Emmett ask.

I just shook my head not giving an answer as for now I just wanted to be held and try to forget what my future held. I felt Jasper pick me up and start to carry me away as someone lights the fire to end Alice's life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was quiet for the longest time not knowing what to say or think of all that had gone down that day: Alice dead, the kings still wanting me dead or to be one of their puppets.

"Jasper," I finally said.

"Yes, my darlin'."

"The only way any of us can ever live in peace is to take down the kings. I don't want to die I want to be with you forever. I'm ready to be changed and once I'm changed we will make a plan to take down the kings. Just know I don't want to rule, I just want to be able to live in peace, at your side. You are the God of War not me, please help me live in peace," I pleaded with tears running down my face.

"Darlin', my days of being known as the God of War have been over for a long, long time, but he is part of who I am. I just want to live in peace and to be able to love my beautiful mate, so if taking down the kings is what it will take, that is what we will do. I love you more than life itself, for without you I'm not whole."

"Make love to me and change me, we will make plans as soon as I'm able. I know it won't be easy going through the change and my new born year; but to ensure the safety of our lives and peace for all I'll endure the pain. I know the pain will allow me to spend eternity with you."

I felt him rise from the chair he had sat in; carry me up the stairs and into our room. His kisses were soft and oh, so sweet. He kissed every inch of my exposed skin before he slowly undressed me. He was so gentle; I could see and feel all his love for me.

Once I was bare he kissed up one leg, then the other before he even came close to my heat, which was, so hot and wet wanting and needing him to fill me. He slowly kissed both sides of my thighs just millimeters from where I needed him to kiss the most. I wanted to cry out just kiss it, but I kept quiet wanting to enjoy all the pleasures my mate could and would give to me.

I had my eyes closed as he slowly licked up my slit, once, twice, then three times bringing me closer to my euphoric feeling I craved. I gasped as he dove between my lips, brushing against my clit. I gasped again as two of his cold fingers entered my heat. I arched my back needing to feel them as deep as he could get them. He pumped them in and out of me as it licked, flicked, and nipped my clit bringing me screaming as that euphoric feeling hit me wave after wave.

I knew he was being gentle with me afraid he would hurt or break me. This made me look forward to being like him where he could bring me to ecstasy, without a care in the world.

As I came down from my high I became aware that he was kissing up my body, he was just below my breast, my nipples ached with need to be sucked, pinched, and nipped at. When he finally captured the first one in his mouth I felt my heat pulse, once again needing to be filled, and filled it was, causing me to gasp as well as bulk my hips upwards needing to take him in as deep as possible.

His thrusts were deep and slow as he moved from my breast up my collarbone, to my neck, cheek and then he captured my lips. He's kissed me many times in the past months, but never like this. This was like something I've never experienced before it was filled with love, desire as well as possessiveness. I was his and only his and would be forever more.

As his thrust got a little faster bringing in both me as well as himself to that euphoric sensation, which we both craved and needed he bit the right side of my neck causing me to go over the edge, pulling him right along with me. As he bit the left side of me I could feel his venom starting to course through my veins.

I don't remember much more as I concentrated on remaining quiet as I burned. I looked forward to waking in three days being just like my mate, unbreakable.

I lost all track of time as I burned in hell and that is the only way to describe the heat you feel. It's an all consuming heat from within, one which makes you feel like you've been thrown into the fires of hell or at least the hell I've learned about as a child. The only difference was this was a hell I was willingly entering, so I could take my place as the rightful mate of the God of War.

I started to concentrate on the future and not the heat of the burning as my mind became clearer, I could hear sounds, smell things, which I've never smelled before. I've lost all track of time. I couldn't tell you how long I've been in hell if I wanted too. The heat just seemed to get stronger and stronger.

I could hear my family say I was being too silent and tranquil for one going through the pain of burning. What they didn't know was how much I really wanted to scream out, but I wouldn't do that for this was something I fully choose.

I heard others say, "This just goes to show she is meant to be one of us."

Something inside me told me not a single person had left to resume their lives, but why would, they if they all have a death sentence on them because of me.

I started to plan on how we could rid ourselves of the kings. Being a secret agent/assassin for many years and planning out the deaths of countless people, I knew there were ways to get to them when they least expected it. They won't know what hit them until it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The burning seems to be receding from the rest of my body and it seems more concentrated close to my heart; the sound of my heart is changing. I just knew it would be over soon and then I could love Jasper, as I truly want to.

I heard Carlisle, "Her time is almost up I can hear it in the beating of her heart."

"Son, you better never hurt her or I'll kill you with my own two hands. She's all I've got left in this world and the light of my life," I heard my dad threaten Jasper. Only my dad would still try to protect me even when I don't need protecting.

The burning stops my heart; it jumps a few times fast then stops dead. I've made it through. My eyes pop open and I said, "Dad, He'll never hurt me and I can protect myself you know." I heard people laughing not understanding why they would laugh at me saying I can protect myself.

"Damn, she heard that. Boy you will still answer to me if you ever hurt her. I know she's not my baby any more, but in my mind and heart she will always be my little girl." Did I mention that I love my dad?

"Dad knock it off, I'm sure Jasper will never hurt me, will you?" I asked looking into the eyes of my soul mate. I feel the pull so much stronger now. I've got this need to be close to him, so I moved to stand and I find my head is swimming. What is going on? The second I thought about standing next to my mate I was there.

"Darlin', these past three days have been so hard, I couldn't feel you. It's so good to have you back with me. You my love need to hunt, so let's go on your first hunt," my soul mate comments with a wink.

That wink turned my insides to goo, oh, how I want him.

"Darlin' that can wait until you've feed, doesn't your throat burn?"

"No it doesn't," I retort being stubborn and wrapping my arms around his waist pulling me towards me. Right now, all I could think about was showing him how much I need him.

"Darlin', please not now or here, let's run and hunt. I promise you I'll show you how much I need you."

He tried to pull away, but I was stronger.

"Bella, come on not with your dad right downstairs. I want our first time to not be rushed or in range where everyone can hear."

"That's right honey I don't need to know what you do with your mate and God forbid that I've got to hear that shit."

I started laughing at the thought of my dad hearing me fuck my mate. I dropped my arms from Jasper's waist and walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out. I knew I didn't have to turn around and make sure my mate was behind me for I could feel him. I took off running not really sure where I was going or why.

I ran and ran then stopped when I smelt something that just made my mouth water. I looked to Jasper for directions and he said to just go with my instincts. I took off running again this time a tad slower, before I came to a stop again. There standing in front of me by the stream drinking was the biggest Bull Moose I've ever seen.

Listening to my instincts I crept towards him from down wind when I got within distance I bounded forward capturing him around his neck. I quickly twisted it breaking it, then sinking my teeth into its jugular vain and sucking down his warm tasty blood. I'd never tasted anything that was so sweet.

When I was done draining my meal, I turned to see Jasper standing beside a tree about fifty feet away. His eyes were lit up with awe and lust. My body still needed one more thing and that was my sweet, sexy mate. I thought he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen before my change, but now with my new eyes he looked like a God, no man could ever be that perfect. Tall, solid muscles, beautiful shaped head, the shape of his eyes, and even his hair was perfect. Only a God could be this perfect as all humans have flaws.

I started to strip off my clothes as I stalked towards him he was mine and I was going to show him just whom he belonged to.

"Darlin' watching you take down that moose was simply the most erotic thing I've seen in all my years on this earth. I'm rock hard for you," he growled out as he started to unbutton his jeans.

I was at his side as he slid his jeans down his perfectly muscled legs, I found myself licking up one then the other before I took his harden member into my mouth. It was at this moment I realized just how large he was and how wonderful he fills me when buried deep inside me. I could only take half of his length into my mouth as I sucked and licked every nine inches of his cock.

After sucking on him for just a few moments, I needed to feel him inside me. I swept my arm around his legs and swiftly pulled them forward making him hit the ground hard, before he could say anything, I straddled him and plunged down on his cock and then leaned forward and possessed his mouth.

I took everything I needed without asking, but I knew he was more than willing. His hands roamed my body exploring every inch he could, his moans as I kissed him told me he was enjoying this.

I could feel my orgasm building fast and hard. I relished the feel of him deep inside me. To me there was nothing better than being with my mate, this was something I would never tire of, and in fact I could stay connected like this forever if possible. I felt him chuckle into to our kiss.

I pulled back and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your emotions my darlin', as well as your thoughts," he said as he sat up and pulled me tight against him.

"My thoughts, I thought not even Edward could read my thoughts?" I asked back needing him to explain what he meant.

"For some reason my love you are an open book to me right now your thoughts and emotions keep hitting me like a freight train going hundreds of miles a minute. I can't explain the whys or hows, but I will say I concur with you; I could stay connected like this forever if possible," to prove his point he lifted his hips upwards pushing himself deeper inside me.

This was all I needed to be pushed over the edge. I screamed as I came. I could hear animals and birds taking off not understanding the noise, which just scared them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We laid there for hours just making love, I'd ever experienced anything like what it felt to make love to my mate more than once, and that we would bite each other as we came, which only intensified our orgasms.

He could hear my thoughts, but I couldn't hear his. This wasn't fair in my book, but Jasper felt that it might only be while we are connected, the only way to find out was to try once we headed back to the house. I wasn't sure I was ready to join the others, but I also knew we couldn't stay out here forever, as we had plans to make, to ensure I stayed alive.

I explained to Jasper everything I learned while working for the CIA, and how we needed to act before it was too late. I also told him that I felt we needed to keep my being turned a secret as it could work to our advantage once we did attack.

I was pleased that he agreed with all my assessments, it would have hurt deeply if he hadn't. I have this need to feel that I'm his equal. He assured me that I am his equal if not above him. He went into depth of how he got his name God of War and that the world has changed so much in the time since he was known as that, and he felt I had a better grasp on society than he did.

We were truly a team, with skills to kill. We talked about training to improve on my skills, which will only be enhanced with my new strength, as well as my new eyesight.

It was dark when we finally decided to head back to talk with the others and start making solid plans to take out the kings, as I would never work for them all I want is to live in peace with my mate for the rest of eternity.

As we headed back, I tried sending my thoughts to Jasper, hoping we would have one more advantage over our foes. We were both pleased to find out that he still could read my thoughts, but only when I was trying. It made us think that just maybe even Edward could read my thoughts if I wanted him to, a plan to test this out became part of our over all plans.

A few miles out, I decided if I could send a message to Edward. I shielded Jasper to make sure he was reading me and not him. I sent him a simple message, "I'm back," and then I shielded myself also to see what would come of my message to Edward.

As we neared the house, we could hear everyone in an up roar wanting to know what's going on. Edward was pacing and running his hands though his hair. We stood just out of sight in the tree line, watching and listening.

I once again sent Edward a quick message; he turned and stared in our direction. I then sent the same message to everyone wondering if it was just Jasper and Edward who could read my thoughts when I wanted them to.

Jasper grabbed me and held me tight then whispered into my ear, "Darlin' you're more amazing than I've ever imagined they all hear you and it scares the shit out of them as they don't know whose voice they are hearing. Nobody has a clue that it's you in their head not even Edward. I think you need to let them know it's you before they come out looking and attack us, as they think the kings are playing a trick."

With that said I opened my shield and sent them all the message. I told them that I was sorry for scaring them, that we were just testing a new skill we discovered I had.

As we walked out everyone just stared at me. I felt like a freak, but Jasper said they are just in awe of me, not only was I a perfect shield both mental and physical, I had added that I could project my thoughts to anyone. He said I was the perfect weapon. This made me smile.

We spent the night talking about all Jasper and I had talked about earlier in the day. Everyone agreed that we needed to plan the attack and do it as soon as possible to take them by surprise. The Volturi were fixing to go down.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

During our talking and planning someone asked the question, which threw me off track, "Did anyone smell them while Bella played her little mind game with us?"

Everyone stopped talking and just stared at me, I hate it when people stare at me. I knew we were close enough that someone should have smelt us if they wanted to. It felt like forever before someone spoke and then it was to ask me to throw up my shield and they would see if they could smell me.

Over the next few hours many tests were down and it comes down to anyone I put a shield around can't be smelt this just added to our little bag of tricks and would only enhance our plans and efforts to kill the kings.

All I knew was I was looking forward to taking Aro's head myself, the rest I didn't give crap about. Aro was the one who openly threatened me and told me bluntly I either work for him or die. No, it was he who would die. I knew for once in my life, I wasn't going to kill my target with just a quick beheading, but I was going to make sure it was a slow death one filled with never ending pain. I might even include is wife, his soul mate in this so he will understand how it feels to have the life of your mate threatened. Yes, I chuckled to myself as I saw it all in my head.

After much planning a small team which included Jasper and myself made our way over to Italy, the rest would following in a few days. The plan was to kidnap Aro and Sulpicia, and then once I had them the rest would attack the castle and take out all the guards. We knew we might lose a few people, but everyone knew what was at stake.

During our planning, we repeatedly told everyone if they didn't want to fight they didn't have to. I was pleased so many were willing to forfeit their lives to ensure all soul mates got to live their lives happy and together as they see fit.

We knew that the Volturi kept the vampires world in order, and that a new form of government would have to be established or our world would fall into ruins, this was something none of us wanted. Until it was decided how to handle taking out the Volturi we would hold off on taking them out, but we would go ahead with the plans to kidnap Aro and Sulpicia, as for each day Aro was still alive I couldn't live in peace.

They thought of me as a ghost, a threat to their kind before I was turned with my gifts. I'm still a ghost and more of a threat then they will ever comprehend, this is only because they can't and won't let me live in peace with my Mate.

Our plan is for the most part all set; we are just working out how we would enact a new form of government over our world. I for one do not want anything to do with governing our world. I just want to be able to enjoy my time with my Mate as I get used to this new world. I also look forward to being able to share this new life with my dad and I hope one day soon we will find his Mate.

After days of talking about how to establish a new government, it's decided that the Cullens would assume control until a system for all to vote is set up, so we are ready to leave and start the take down.

With my control and being able to shield not only myself, but also anyone needed to be shielded we would fly over on private jet and I would shield myself as well as my dad so the smell of human blood wouldn't bother either of us.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to up date. Last year was the year from hell. My husband spent most of it in the hospital or going to doctor appointments every 3 days. Once he was released from the doctors. I was playing catch up on work around our little ranch. My husband now only has a ¼ of his sternum, which means the simplest of accidents could kill him. I'm now had to do most of the work around the ranch… Gee; I even had to put up the new fence with the help of my son and a friend who boards his horses out at my place. I am also a reviewer for a couple of review sites, and I've redone my blog to reflect the reviews I'm now doing on published works. Please check out my blog and follow it. Many of the books I'm reviewing aren't on the market just yet. I do promise I'll finish out this story. Then I'm going to concentrate on my reviews as well as finishing up my own original stories to be published. I'll still be around FF reading and who knows a story line might come to mind, and I'll write another fanfic. Writing as well as reading is a big part of who I am, and they make me smile and help keep me sane. Just take out the spaces, and you'll have my blog…. Please follow and if anyone of you want to become a reviewer on my blog just let me know. Also I know this chapter is short, but this is how I saw the chapter in my head. Also this chapter is unedited do the fact I wanted to get this up before something else took my time away from me.

crtique-corner. blogspot ?zx=ef8e4ba6b9441292

Chapter 21

The flight went well, and our two teams were now in place. I was so ready to torment and torture Aro as well as his Mate. I had everything planned out in my head as to how we were going to do this.

Capturing Aro would be the hard part he doesn't leave the castle without at least two guards sometimes four. We knew not matter if it was two or four, we would be dealing with Alex and Jane the witch twins. I so wanted to mess with Alex for it was he who showed me this new world l live in. I knew that with my shield, I could shield all of my teams not only from Alex's mist, but also Jane's pain. We also knew that the best way to capture them would be getting as close as possible for the team hidden behind my shield, and If I can get close enough to place individual shields around the guards as well as Aro and his Mate then there would be no fight and nobody else would get hurt.

With the location of the castle and it being the center of town, we wanted to make sure none of the humans which live within the village would get hurt. It would be forever in my mind if even one human got hurt while we tried to take out the people who wanted me dead.

I don't want to die; I'm so used to dealing out the death, and have never thought about my own death until the Volturi put out the death warrant on me. I don't think they fully understand who and what I was as a human and now that I'm vampire, I'm twice as deadly as I was in human form.

It took use a few days to find the perfect place to take our captives and torture them as I saw fit. It pleased me that everyone was on board with me doing the torturing. In all my years working for the CIA, I never had a job which I looked forward to as I do this job, but this was the first time my life was at stake as well as my new family and friends.

I never gave much thought to the term soul mate until I found mine. It makes me think that humans need to listen to their souls and not their lust. If each person were to look for their soul mate and not just the person who they enjoy a sex life with the divorce rate would be nil, as it is in the world of vampires.

I felt the pull between Jasper and myself as a human, and now that pull is like mercury poured out on a table in different piles. Those many piles slowly become one big pile. Jasper is the other half to my soul. I'm complete, and didn't even know I was missing a part of me until the day Jasper came into my life. It's a feeling I'd kill to keep, and as it turns out, I'll get my chance. As we set up the little villa, we found abandoned, we also talk about just how we were going to lure our pray into our trap.

Jasper and I were the perfect team. He being the God of War and myself being a Ghost, which is just as deadly if not deadlier than the God of War. There are elements to me, which have never been seen in the vampire world. As there is no recorded any vampire possessing more than one gift. I had my shield, which was even in place as human. I just didn't know it back then, and now I've got the ability to project my thoughts into anyone's mind, I choice.

On the plane ride over, we found out that I could even project my thoughts into the human mind, which could be helpful in getting Aro out of the castle.

The other teams were also in place. None of the teams knew for sure where the others were located as if by chance they were captured, we didn't want the whole operation to be compromised, so we let each team pick their own base of operations.


End file.
